Living Womb
by Tragediane
Summary: Sequel to Fertile Ground, yet this can be read as a stand alone story. This story is definitely AU and more sci-fi than the original story, Fertile Ground. The story takes place three years after a devastating loss for both G and Sam, they press onward toward the ultimate goal; for G to have a living womb and give birth to a child. WARNINGS: AU/SCI-FI; SLASH: Sam/G; MPREG: G
1. Birthday Presents

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: Living Womb**

**Rating: M**

**Story Premise: AU **After a devastating loss for both G and Sam, they press onward toward the ultimate goal; for G to have a real womb and give birth to a child.

**Category: SciFi/Romance**

**WARNINGS: AU; Slash: Sam/G; Male Pregnancy: G**

**DISCLAIMER: **NCIS: Los Angeles and its characters are owned by CBS and the producers of it. I do not own anything, but if I did I would torture G Callen more and make him cry and suffer and have plenty of angst. I am grateful to CBS and the producers of NCIS: LA for their contribution to the world of entertainment.

_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. This is a work intended for entertainment __**outside the official storyline**__ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA._ I gain no profit from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**End of last chapter of Fertile Ground:**

_Somewhere in Greece…_

_"__**You're**__ the best one for me," Sam said, kissing his lover on the neck. "Are you ready for round two?"_

_"Of?" G asked._

_"Having another baby."_

_"If it's what you want, I want it too."_

_"I contacted them."_

_"How?" G asked._

_"I used the IP address we discovered at the beginning of our investigation," Sam said. "They promised to surprise us on our wedding night and create fertile ground again within you."_

_"Talk about planning something well in advance," G said. "I can't begin to thank you enough for everything and for this." He grasped Sam's hand and placed it on his abdomen where the baby bump was located. "You've made me the happiest man in the world. I can't wait to give life to another precious baby." G brought Sam's hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Make love to me this time. I need you."_

_Sam flipped G over to face him. "And I you." He passionately kissed his husband. "They promised to give you a different experience this time."_

_"What kind of experience?"_

_"You'll give birth to our baby rather than have a C-section."_

_G pulled back. "What? How can they do that?"_

_"Obviously they've experimented on other men."_

_"You hope that's the scenario," G said._

_"I think that was their plan this whole time, create fertile ground in a man and give him the ability for a live birth without the need for surgery."_

_"You've been reading reports from Hetty again?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Then how would you know all of this?" G asked._

_Sam lifted G into his arms and sat on the deep end step. "They told me in an email to expect the unexpected because all of their efforts to develop fertile ground worked."_

_G snuggled into his husband's dark, muscular body. "I'm looking forward to our delivery date."_

_"I hoped you'd say that. I love you," Sam said._

_"And I love you," G said. With his thoughts drifting to the possibility of giving birth to their baby, he smiled. G longed for that experience since the first time he was pregnant._

* * *

**Present Day Los Angeles…**

**Birthday Presents**

**Chapter 1**

**S**am stood in front of the high definition screen in OPS. G was at it again. As soon as work ended for the day, his partner headed to Venice Beach and stayed there until Sam found him and brought him home. He sighed. Maybe this time it wasn't something as serious as the previous times. Sam hoped to take G home to bed. He could only hope. Their bed and their lives had been a place of discord for too many years.

"Mr. Hanna," Hetty said, entering OPS. She wore a black, pin-striped suit with a crisp white blouse. "You're doing this again with our federally owned equipment."

He flipped on his heels and faced her. "I know, you don't need to tell me—"

She held up her right hand. "But apparently I do Mr. Hanna."

"He left again."

"You and I both know he hasn't been the same since…"

"Yes, ever since then," Sam said. "And I don't want to talk about it. Neither does he." He flipped on his heels to face the screen again and leaned back into the light table, folding his arms.

Hetty came along side him, pressing her back against the light table behind her. "Well, what are you doing just standing here. Go get him. I'll get Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks to take care of your little ones."

"They're not so little any more."

"No, they're not," Hetty said. "Go." She shooed her agent out of OPS with both hands.

Sam took the stairs two at a time down to the bullpen. He grabbed the black leather briefcase G had gotten him for his birthday and stood facing his desk. Sam glanced over his shoulder at G's desk and wondered if his partner and husband had remembered everything he needed for the night. He stepped over to it and examined the top of the overly neat desktop. G changed into 'Mr. Neat and Clean' since being married. Although Sam liked it, at the same time it disturbed him because it wasn't normal for G. His husband's files were tucked away and stacked in a tidy pile in the desk's center, waiting for the next day's workload. Sam flipped on his heels and strode toward the double exit doors.

His partner acted strangely this morning. Yeah, he had acted strangely for the last three years, but this was something Sam couldn't put his finger on right off. First the extra special briefcase that he always wanted. It was an expensive gift and his husband had paid a hefty price for it. And then being spooked enough to not even say good-bye after ops.

Thirty minutes later in the parking lot at Venice Beach, Sam stayed in his black Challenger and rehashed all the events of his day. He wondered which one sparked his partner's new need to evade and escape. Navy SEAL tactics G had learned too well since they had married over four years ago. It could be anything. More than likely it was something minuscule, but triggering enough to cause G's post traumatic stress disorder to arise again. The last time G ran away after an ops was over a month ago.

Three years was too long and yet he knew it was normal. Nate told him. Hetty reminded him more than once.

Next he turned his attention to his husband, standing on the beach. _Okay G tell me what's going on._ Sam rehearsed the words in his head. _Maybe I need to start it off different. Want to get laid at the nearest hotel? _Sex. What was that? Unheard of for the past three years. Though it didn't matter. Sam was committed to his relationship and to his husband.

Sam stepped out of his Challenger and strode toward the beach where his partner and husband stood. He stopped next to G and folded his arms. "Beautiful day for this."

"For what?"

"Contemplating your…"

"My navel, is that it? You think I'm playing with you?"

Sam faced his partner and held up both hands. "Whoa."

"Just don't mess with me."

"Look, I know what day this is, okay," Sam said.

G shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He said, "It's your birthday."

"Very funny."

"It wasn't supposed to be funny." G huffed out his indignation and folded his arms.

"Okay, what's the problem?"

"Besides needing to get laid?"

"Ah, you admit it."

G kept his eyes on the water. "Three years is too long for both of us," he said. "But I had my reasons. I wanted to do something nice for your birthday."

"You've always been good at changing the subject midstream, but that one just beat them all," Sam said. "We still can. It's early in the day. The ops ended earlier than expected."

"Talk about changing the subject." G shifted his weight from one foot to the other again. "I need… to go to the cemetery."

"Today? Right now?"

"Yes, I've got to follow through with my plans before I change my mind."

"Okay, whatever you need or want to do," Sam said. "Did you bring your chariot?" He chuckled and hooked his arm, waiting for his husband to take it.

"Nope because I knew you'd bring yours." G placed his arm in Sam's.

They strolled back to the Challenger. Sam helped his husband into the car and climbed into the driver's seat. He drove toward the cemetery.

* * *

**#**

* * *

A stillness came between them as it had every time they visited the cemetery. When they arrived, Sam parked the Challenger close to the gravesite. G piled out of the car before his husband made it over to help him. He strode up to the grave and stared at the name on the beautifully handcrafted stone.

Sam came along side him. "I didn't expect to be doing this on my birthday."

"_She died on your birthday_." G looked into his husband's eyes. "Damn, I'll never get over this." Tears filled his eyes.

"You never do," he said, "it just gets easier to live with."

"Great."

"Nate told us both that," Sam said. "And Hetty has repeated it often."

G sighed. "I don't remember."

"You don't remember much from those first six months after her death."

"It felt as if I died too." G wiped the tears from his eyes and turned his attention back to the grave stone. "I need to do this."

"Do what? I'm confused. We're here."

"Don't go ballistic on me," G said, crouching low to the ground and studying the stone's surface. He lowered his voice and whispered, "There's no room to augment it. Damn."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Sam asked, crouching down to his husband's level.

G glanced sideways at his husband and straightened. "Doesn't matter though, it still needs to be completed today." He turned and walked toward the Forest Hill Cemetery office.

Sam hurried up to match his husband's strides. "Would you tell me what's going on?"

G stopped mid step and faced him. "I made a mistake three years ago."

"What mistake?"

"One that I'm about to rectify."

"Okay, I'm completely lost."

"I was out of my mind and in a different world after Rebecca died," G said. "I never thought she'd die."

"That makes two of us. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't mine. We did everything right."

"I know, but that's not what _this_ is about," G said. "I've got to make things right between us."

Sam sighed. "Things _are_ right."

"No, damn it, will you at least listen to me?"

"You're not making sense."

"You're right and I haven't made sense since she died." G shoved his hands into his pockets. "Damn, this wasn't supposed to be this difficult to talk about. You were right about the grave stone, okay? I was wrong."

"We settled that."

"I'm not settled," G said. "I never felt settled after our hairy argument. I want to get it changed back to your original words."

"You placated me?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I did and you only found out right now."

"Damn, you're good. Ever thought of becoming a federal agent." Sam chuckled at his bad joke. "I never even suspected that. Was it that one word you said you hated?"

"I hated it because…" He wiped more tears from his eyes. "That one word made her human. It made her alive… once. And I wanted to pretend, at least in my mind, that she was just a name on a grave stone."

"How did that work for you?"

"It didn't. It haunted me everyday."

"I guarantee that stalled your grieving."

G stared past Sam at the grave stone in the distance. "Yes."

"Why didn't you come talk to me…"

G held up a hand. "I did something better than coming to talk to you."

"Okay, now I'm curious."

"Doesn't take much." G winked at him.

"That's the first time you razzed me in the last three years."

"I know, I've missed that."

"It's been far too serious between us."

"She died in my arms, damn it, everything changed after that, everything. Our daughter. She was… beautiful…" G returned his gaze to his husband's eyes. "I need to make things right."

"Okay, whatever that means," Sam said, stepping closer to his husband. "And does that include hot and bothered sex between the sheets?"

"You wish." G smirked and started walking again.

Sam walked along side him. "You're almost back to your old self."

"You hope." He laughed.

They reached the cemetery's office and walked inside.

"Ah, Mr. Callen I've been waiting for you and have everything set up in the backroom." The owner of the Forest Hill Cemetery took them both into a large room. "Does this meet with your approval?" The corrected word was inserted into a projection onto a picture of a grave stone identical to the one they had.

"Yes, thank you," G said.

The owner left them.

G turned to his husband. "This looks right now. It feels right."

"Are you certain you want to change this?"

"100%," G said, "I saved enough money to have a new grave stone made."

"I can contribute to the cause," Sam said.

"Absolutely not, this is my birthday present to you." G stepped closer to his husband. "Now things are right between us. Well, almost." He took Sam's hands in his and placed them on his heart and gazed into this husband's eyes. "This is perhaps the most difficult part. I want… another baby. I'm ready."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Sam leaned over and enveloped G's lips and kissed him softly. "I never thought this day would come again."

"I know you wanted it. Happy Birthday." G kissed his husband for the first in the last three years. "Make love to me."

"Here? In the… projection room?"

"I don't care where it is," G said. "I just need you so bad right now."

Sam pulled away and strode to the door. He locked it both with a bolt and the door knob. He turned his attention back to his husband. "This would be the perfect spot. Right here on the table where the projector sits and produces that image onto the screen."

"Sounds perfect to me too. 'Becky' was definitely needed on that grave stone," G said. "And I was an ass for resisting you."

"Speaking of asses." Sam lovingly removed his husband's aqua blue button-down shirt and his tight, faded blue jeans. "I'm gonna love getting inside yours. No underwear. I think someone wanted this bad." He lifted G onto the waist high table and kissed him.

G started to unbutton and unzip his husband's jeans.

"Nope, this show is all mine." Sam passionately kissed him this time, leaving them both breathless and wanting more. "It's my birthday, and I'm opening all of the presents. All the way up."

"That sounded lewd," G said.

"It was meant to," Sam said, pulling back and removing his dark blue, long sleeve t-shirt. "I can't wait to enter you. I hope you came prepared." He stepped out of his jeans and skin-tight, red underwear.

G dragged his pants over to his side and pulled a small bottle of lube from them. "You don't disappoint with that underwear."

"I had hoped this would be the day."

"It's your lucky day and you've won…" G panted and moaned when Sam entered him. "Next time…."

"And there will be a next time," Sam said, "I guarantee it."

G wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and kissed him. "I missed this."


	2. Living Womb

**Reviews appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Living Womb**

**Chapter 2**

On a rainy afternoon a week later, Sam drove to the cemetery. He looked forward to seeing the completed work on the gravestone. He parked the Challenger and came around to help his husband out of the car.

"Such the gentleman." G smiled.

Sam pulled G out of the car and into his arms.

"I'm glad we're back to normal." Sam grasped G's hand.

They walked toward the gravesite holding hands.

"Almost," G said, "I think we need some more humor interjected into our work relationship."

"I'll agree with that," Sam said. "Home life has improved greatly since we started having sex again."

"Is that what caused the improvement?" G winked at him.

"Smart aleck."

They stopped before the new gravestone and smiled.

_Rebecca "Becky" Hanna_

_Beloved Daughter_

_10 May 2012_

"Perfect," Sam said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," G said.

"Okay, now it's time to get you to the men who are going to change our lives."

"About that womb…"

"Chicken now?"

G faced his husband. "A real womb inside my body is hard to imagine." Tears wetted his eyes. He wiped them away with his fingers.

"The only way is to speak with them and discover how things have changed."

"Okay, I'm doing it again, trying to guess at things we can't possibly know," G said.

"I'd call it nerves."

"Agreed."

They walked back to the Challenger and sat inside.

G stared at the gravesite in the distance. "No matter what I want this."

Sam took his husband's hand and kissed it. "I'm behind you 100%."

"I'll bet you are." G winked at him.

"Damn, that humor is getting sharper everyday," Sam said. "I'm liking it."

"I feel in sync with you again."

Sam kissed G's hand again and drove toward the address they had been given; a twenty story building in the hills near Griffith Park Observatory.

Fifteen minutes later, he parked in a space designated by the phone call closest to the building's entrance.

Sam and G climbed out of the Challenger.

G stood by the closed passenger door. "I've got colder feet than before."

"Stop worrying." Sam hooked his arm and offered it to his partner. G placed his arm in his husband's.

Inside the building they were greeted by several guards and their bodies were scanned for weapons.

"You'd think we've come here as part of some terrorist attack," G said.

"It's protocol, Mr. Callen," a stately man with blonde hair said, walking toward them from a wide corridor. "No weapons allowed on the premises except for the guards. That's why I instructed you both to leave them in your car."

"Locked away," Sam said, finishing the man's sentence.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man said, shaking their hands. "Doctor Jeremy Linden. You can call me Linden."

"Wait a minute," G said, "that name sounds familiar."

"As it should Mr. Callen. We first met some twenty plus years ago."

G eyed the man. "Twenty plus? That would take our relationship back to the start of my career at the CIA."

"Yes, let's take this conversation into the inner recesses of this building." Dr. Linden motioned with a hand for them to follow him. He entered an elevator and pressed the penthouse suite button.

Sam and G kept to the back of the elevator.

G thought about the man standing in front of him whom he had met over twenty years ago. The guy still had the same great build and good looks. Only a slight amount of gray hair marred the man's otherwise perfect platinum blond hair. G remembered he had had a bit of a crush on the handsome man. Linden reminded him of a cross between a body builder and a football player; tall with broad muscular shoulders tapered down to a small waist. It was a look G envied. He'd never have that physique no matter how hard he worked out. Those washboard abs weren't in his future any time soon either. Oddly it was the same look which drew him to want a sexual relationship with Sam. Now he was married to the number one love of his life.

They all exited on the top floor. It was completely open on the left side with an expansive 180 degree view of Beverly Hills and Santa Monica in the distance. Past Santa Monica's densely populated streets, the ocean glistened in spite of the rainy weather.

"Beautiful view isn't it?" Linden asked.

G walked closer to the floor to ceiling windows. "Must've cost a pretty penny."

"We obtained this penthouse suite as an extension of the United States Government." Linden walked toward the closed off side of the penthouse floor. Three doors down from the elevators Linden unlocked a door. "This will be yours for the duration of your pregnancy."

"I thought it was a hands off situation," G said.

"This is where we instruct and supply the necessary equipment to create your womb," Linden said. "And if you run into any unforeseen problems, my team and I will see you in this suite."

Sam entered the room first followed by G. Both of their jaws dropped.

"Anything you could possibly need or want is available to you."

The electric room darkening shades covered the top half of the windows, revealing a view of the San Fernando Valley. The view spanned from Studio City to nearly Woodland Hills and to the Santa Clarita Mountain Range in the distance.

"It's spectacular." G gazed out the window and looked to his left and then right. Even the dark rain clouds couldn't mar the view. At least the rain had stopped in the San Fernando Valley.

Linden opened a solid oak door to his right. "Through this door is your bedroom suite."

Sam took G's hand and followed Linden into the huge suite.

"This surpasses a top luxury suite at the classiest hotel," Linden said.

Sam and G entered the luxury bathroom.

G studied the huge bathroom's decor. Two sinks set into a black granite countertop and the largest walk-in shower he'd ever seen; it had to be at least six feet wide by eight feet long. Its raw marble walls with polished marble inlay design and rough raw marble pebbled floor completed a rustic yet inviting design. A built-in solid teak seat wrapped around two sides of the shower. "I'm getting some ideas on remodeling our bathroom," G said.

"You mean like breaking a wall or two down into the backyard?" Sam asked.

"I guess that won't work." G smirked. "Still though, I'd like a luxury bathroom."

"You can only dream."

Linden stood in the bathroom doorway. "Does this meet with your approval?"

"It more than meets with our approval," Sam said.

"Excellent. Shall we retire to the lounge area of the suite?" Linden motioned and left the bedroom portion.

Sam and G followed him into the lounge area.

"Sit anywhere you'd like."

"How about we talk on the terrace outside?" G asked.

"Fine." Linden walked over to the glass wall and pressed a button. The entire wall of floor to ceiling windows opened up.

"I'd love this in our home," G said, watching the doors open up to reveal an uninterrupted view of the outdoors.

"Where?"

"Okay, not possible, just spelling out my dreams."

"For when you're old and gray and your children are taking care of you?" Sam asked.

"You'll get yours later," G said.

"I hope," Sam whispered, "I'd like to use that circular bed in that luxury bedroom."

"Gentlemen," Linden said, motioning for them to have a seat.

G settled onto a reclining chaise lounge near the edge of the terrace. A five foot glass wall separated the terrace from the ledge.

"I see you're enjoying the view." Linden sat across from him in a dark teal Adirondack chair.

Sam sat next to G in a matching dark brown reclining chaise lounge.

"Well, I was the one who designed that questionnaire that you filled out during your initiation into the CIA."

"You?" G sat forward. "With what purpose?"

"To discover men who might be willing to give birth to children."

"I feel… violated by this reality," G said. "You've got every bit of information I filled out on that questionnaire. That's like my life story… no, it _is_ my life story. It's everything, damn, you've got it all."

"And that's why you were chosen and pursued because you possessed the desire to give birth."

"But that's my…." G stood and walked over to the glass wall. He turned around to face Linden. "That's _my_ personal information!"

"Really Mr. Callen? Since when does a government employee, who's a federal agent, have _personal_ information?"

G lowered his voice. "You've got a point."

"Now then, you'll find a pamphlet, with all the pertinent information you'll need to know, on the table in your bedroom suite," Linden said. "I suggest you take tonight to thoroughly read through it. I expect you both to implement the plan sometime between tonight and tomorrow morning. Then my team and I will answer questions in the late afternoon."

"That's it?" G asked. "I thought you'd be involved further."

"I'm no longer required in that capacity," Linden said, "getting pregnant no longer requires my intervention."

"This was as I expected," Sam said, placing his seat in the upright position.

"I've contacted your supervisor and she agreed to give you a week off."

G faced his husband. "Sam, the kids, a week?"

"Easy." Sam stood and came along side his partner.

"That's too long without us," G said. Since their honeymoon over three years ago, not one day passed without the children being by their sides. Hetty hadn't even sent them on an overnight ops.

"They'll have one or two times they can visit during the day," Linden said.

"Okay, what does this entail?" G asked. "This sounds too complicated."

Sam slipped an arm around G's waist. "Cold feet again?"

"You're damned right." He wanted to fight his husband and Linden. Instead, G leaned into Sam and relaxed in his calming presence.

"Let's read everything before we get any more upset over the protocol."

"Inserting a permanent womb into your body, Mr. Callen, is no walk in the park."

"Wait a minute! Who said permanent?" G asked, moving away from Sam and Linden. "I wasn't prepared for this."

"I thought you understood," Linden said.

"No. Absolutely not. I'm not prepared for this." G backed away from both of them. His whole body started to tremble. He hurried into the bedroom suite and rushed into the bathroom. G barely made it before hurling his lunch into a white toilet. He lowered himself to the aquamarine, porcelain tiled floor and grabbed a dark blue towel off the rack next to a white bidet.

Sam entered the bathroom, closed and locked the solid oak door, and sat beside his husband on the heated porcelain floor. He drew G into his arms and rocked him.

"Can't think."

"Don't try to think right now."

"Feeling is about the same." G crawled onto his husband's lap and laid his head on Sam's chest. "Numbness."

"Understandable."

Tears flowed freer than he thought they would come. G wiped them from his eyes. Still they came, flowing down his face.

Sam lifted G's chin with a single finger and planted a soft kiss on his lover's lips. "Let's get comfortable on the bed."

"Yeah, I know what you want."

"Nope, I want to hold you."

"You mean for now."

"Yeah, for now," Sam said, standing and helping G off the floor.

They entered the bedroom and took the pamphlet off a solid oak, oval table by the windows. They settled on the king-sized circular bed in the room's center.

"He calls this a pamphlet?" G asked. The so called pamphlet was at least one hundred pages long and the size of a legal pad with a single fold, cutting its size in half. "I wonder what he'd call a novel."

"Me too." Sam drew G into his arms again and held the pamphlet in his hands so they both could read it.

"Did you give my apologies to Linden?" G asked.

"None needed. He understands."

"How come I'm the last to know about the permanently implanted womb?" G asked, glancing over his shoulder. "I've got this feeling you've been debriefed."

"Over a year ago I contacted Linden and he informed me about his experiments with rats."

"Oh rats." G chuckled.

Sam kissed the top of his husband's head. "He told me permanently implanted wombs had hit a milestone."

"In rats, Sam, since when did I become a rat?"

"Well, let's just say that you're the first human guinea pig."

G rolled over and faced his partner. "Oink, oink."

"Is that the subtle hint that you're begging for sex?" Sam asked.

"We can read that later." G inched down Sam's body to his belt. He unbuckled it and unzipped his lover's jeans.

"A little forward aren't you?"

"Nope. I'm sex starved after three years without any."

"About those three years—"

"Later." G inched Sam's jeans down over his hips.

"No, now, why did you evade me?"

G looked up from his handiwork. "Sex was synonymous with making babies."

"Ah, that makes perfect sense." Sam lifted his hips and shucked down the jeans.

"Now look whose ready for sex." G noted the absence of underwear.

"Laundry day." He winked at his partner.

"Good excuse." G kneeled and started to remove his own skin-tight, blue t-shirt.

"Let me." Sam sat up and tossed the pamphlet on the aqua and dark blue, clamshell-patterned, plush carpet. He slid both hands under his lover's t-shirt. "Buff."

"I hope so. I need all those muscles to work on those paper pushing ops." G laughed.

"Sure glad Hetty didn't hear you say that." Sam removed his lover's t-shirt and kissed and sucked on his nipples.

"Glad Hetty's not in the room with us watching you do lewd and wonderful things to my sexy body," G said with a smirk.

"Let's leave her out of the bedroom." Sam unbuckled and unzipped G's jeans. He shimmied the jeans down his lover's hips. "Talk about being ready."

"Laundry day."

"Talk about excuses." Sam stripped off their clothes and threw them onto the carpet. He wrestled G onto his back. "Any last smart aleck words?"

"Nope, just do it all ready before I go crazy for your hot rod." G smirked.

Sam shook his head. "I should've known you'd come up with the last smart aleck remark."


	3. Implantation

**For those of you who might be squeamish,**

**you might want to skip this chapter as it contains the details of how G gets a womb.**

**Definitely rated M for m/m...**

* * *

**Implantation**

**Chapter 3**

"For your future reference, my hotrod is parked in front of this building," Sam said, wrapping a plush, soft ankle-length bathrobe around his body.

G stepped out of the huge shower and toweled off. He donned an identical dark blue bathrobe. "Is that so? Seems to me that was one hot rod I rode for the past three hours."

Sam drew G in for a longer than usual passionate kiss. "I love you."

"Damn, how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me so hot for your body and that thing between your legs," G said. He smirked.

Sam shook his head. "You've got a way with words."

"I'm hungry." G pulled away and headed toward the fully equipped kitchen. "I still can't believe this place." He opened the stainless steel, French door style refrigerator and rifled through the fully stocked appliance.

"Hey, let me find something for us both to eat," Sam said, pushing his partner aside and opening the door wider. "Go get that pamphlet."

"I don't know if I can _stomach_ it during our midnight snack." G laughed and left the room. He returned a few minutes later and came behind his partner with the pamphlet in his hands. "Want me to start reading where we left off?"

"Did we even start it?" Sam asked. He cracked four eggs over a heated skillet.

"Ah, no, we never made it that far." G opened the oversized booklet to the first page. "Living Womb Implantation. What a title for the first chapter? They get right to it." G stared at the pictures on the page and then stepped back from his husband. "No way in…" He dropped the booklet on the dark-stained, solid oak wood floor.

Sam turned around and drew G into this arms.

"I can't do this. I won't do this. I'm not going through this again."

"It's different, sweetheart, I'll be doing it and no one else." Sam stroked G's back. "Besides it's not like before."

"All I remember from the first time was whatever they had to shove up inside me." And something else he neglected to share with his husband. G hadn't shared it with anyone.

"And?"

"I promised myself I'd never go through that again," G said, pulling back from his partner. He stooped and picked up the booklet.

Sam lifted G's chin and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll go slow." He turned back to the 6-burner commercial range and flipped the four eggs. "Toast?"

"And jam." G closed the gap between them and wrapped an arm around Sam's waist. "Promise it won't hurt."

"I've read the old instructions, and I can't promise that."

"Great." G opened the refrigerator again and selected the blueberry jam and the butter.

"But I can promise one thing."

"And that's?" He placed two slices of whole grain bread into the toaster.

Sam slipped an arm around G's waist. "Afterward you'll have a feeling of euphoria that you've never experienced before."

"Even after sex with you?"

"From what I've read and heard Linden talk about, it surpasses anything you've done in your life."

"Beyond seeing our twins after giving birth to them?"

"Beyond all of that," Sam said. He placed two eggs on each plate.

G added a slice of buttered toast to each one and brought the jam and a butter knife to the solid oak, dining room table. Sam brought their midnight snack to the table with forks and napkins. G grabbed the milk and two glasses.

They sat close to one another, their bodies almost touching.

"I wonder if this food is drugged with hormones." G covered his toast with an over-sized serving of blueberry jam.

"Not necessary with this new procedure."

"So how does it grow?"

"Read the pamphlet."

"You mean booklet," G said. He opened it again to the first chapter, Living Womb Implantation. "You know," he said, turning the page, "this chapter should be called, creating a living womb."

"I'll agree." Sam spread a scant teaspoon of the blueberry jam on his toast.

"I thought you liked blueberry jam."

"I do and I want to enjoy the fresh blueberries later on after our snack."

"This is more like dinner," G said, his mouth full of toast. He thoroughly chewed the bite and swallowed it. "This device looks ominous." It reminded G of a police officer's baton only bigger. "I'm glad there aren't dildos that look like this."

"It goes in first and I shove it up inside you."

"Then it's a battering ram like I imagined in my mind."

"You hope not," Sam said. "I'll be right back."

"You don't need to… damn… show me."

Sam sat back down. "After dinner?"

"Yes." G grasped Sam's right hand and held it on his lap. "Please go slower."

"Okay," he said, "I'm just so excited to finally do this with you again."

"We've never done _this_ though." G set the booklet aside.

"True."

They ate in silence for the rest of the meal.

G was relieved it wasn't like the prolonged silences they endured on trips to the cemetery to see their daughter's grave sight. This silence was more like the ones they experienced and longed for after discovering G was pregnant with Becky; every sense heightened in anticipation of the next event.

Afterward they cleared the table and tidied up the kitchen before exploring the rest of their suite.

On the far side, opposite the bedroom, was another door. It led to a fully equipped exercise room with a lap pool, a securely covered, huge hot tub, free weights, cycles, and treadmills. The same raw marble and aquamarine porcelain tiles, which decorated the luxury bathroom, lined the walls and floor of the room.

"Okay, this place beats any place, well, except Greece," G said.

"Greece was beyond my expectations," Sam said. "Someday I hope we go back there."

"Agreed."

"I guess Linden wants us to stay fit during our short stay here." Or maybe that man had something else in mind. G felt as if he'd been left out of a continuous loop which only his partner and Linden knew about. G leaned over and felt the pool water. "Perfect temperature."

"Yes, it is." Sam pushed him into the pool. He removed his own bathrobe and dived into the pool.

"Sam!"

"Yes?"

"You've ruined my bathrobe," G said.

Sam helped his partner remove the soaked robe and threw it on the deck. "It's only wet." He swam away.

G caught up with his partner, matching his strokes and swimming several lengths of the pool. He stopped by the deep end and looked over the infinity edge at the sparkling lights of the San Fernando Valley.

Sam came close to his husband and entered him.

"Sam!"

"Yes?"

"We had an agreement," G said, loving the feel of his husband and lover within his body.

"Yes, we _did_," Sam said, "and I officially usurp it as of this day forward."

"Oh yeah?" G reached back and brought his lover's face to his. He kissed him deep and long, not wanting it to end.

"Yeah and?"

"I love you," he said, "and I can't get enough of you. And you've got my permission to usurp the rule."

"Believe me when I say this," Sam said, "after the womb is successfully transplanted, you'll thank me for usurping this rule."

"I can't imagine that it'll change me that much." G changed positions, bringing a leg toward his chest. He wanted deeper penetration. In his mind and now body, he prepared himself for the inevitable, that device deep inside him. G wanted another baby. It was time and whatever it took he was determined to endure.

* * *

**#**

* * *

In the early morning hours after thoroughly reading the booklet, G stood by the windows in the bedroom suite. "I'm nervous." He focussed on the Santa Clarita Mountains in the distance to keep his mind off what was happening next. And yet at the same time he longed for this moment and wanted it for the past three years.

"I promise to go slow and be as gentle as possible," Sam said, sliding both arms around G's waist.

"Is it on your… you know…."

"My rod?"

"Sam, you've got a short memory," G said. "Your hotrod is parked out front." He smirked.

"Always the smart aleck," Sam said. "Feel it." He rubbed it up and down his lover's crack.

"It's warm," he said. "In my mind I imagined it would be ice cold."

"It's a silicone-like composite and fits over me," Sam said. "A mold was made from me a year ago."

"Talk about coming prepared," G said. "So they _did_ stock this suite with _everything._"

"Yes. Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." G bent over at the waist and held onto the sides of the small table. "You know, I wondered what this table was for. It's too small and the wrong height for eating a meal unless of course we each had a bar height chair."

"Linden thought of everything."

Sam always warmed their lubrication and this time was no exception, but in spite of that G shivered, more in anticipation of what was coming, as his husband drizzled the slippery liquid on his exposed body. Now he wished he had examined the room closer. It wasn't like an ops where G scanned every piece of furniture before settling into the place and perusing the information left at the scene. He hadn't even explored the device that was about to enter him. Talk about an ops gone wrong. He took in a long breath and released it with an equally long sigh. "I didn't look at it," G said. "Does it look like a baton or a dildo?"

"Still afraid to see it?"

"Yeah, nervous."

"I'll show you pictures of it later," Sam said, "but for now I'll just tell you."

G felt the tip of the device enter him. "Just pictures?"

"Unless you want me to remove it afterward pictures will have to suffice."

G grunted and pushed back.

"Don't move, remember what we read. Let me control this."

"I want you so bad again. Can't get enough of you." Three years without sex was a bad idea. G panted and wanted to push back again, instead he gritted his teeth and stayed in position.

Sam said, "It looks as if I've got a two foot long appendage."

"Appendage?" His husband's hot rod wasn't what he called an appendage rather it was the hottest part of him. "All of that's going up inside me?"

"Believe it or not, yes."

"Impossible."

"Nope, it'll fit just fine, I saw the videos and I believe."

"You watched rat porn?" G asked, laughing out loud.

"Damn, that quick wit is wicked and I've missed it."

"How much further? I can feel it in my lower abdomen." He felt Sam push the long tube further into his body.

Sam asked, "Where do you feel it now?"

"It's near my belly button."

"Good, a little further, and we'll be linked in," Sam said.

G felt as if a huge, squishy and soft tube was shoved way up inside his body. He resisted the urge to push back and forth on his lover's hot rod and the device. A sense of euphoria started building in his body. "That feeling is starting."

"A good sign we're close to the right spot."

"I'm taking hold of everything within me to stop myself from humping on you."

"Don't move one bit," Sam said.

"Okay, you're there because I'm stupefied with drunkenness," G said. "Are you certain there's no drugs in that thing."

"Yeah, but you're not supposed to feel that way until after I screw you."

"Well, thank goodness I feel it now if screwing hurts so damned much." G stifled the urge to move his hips.

"Remember, it only hurts initially."

"Initially is one time too many," G said. "I've got one question."

"Shoot."

"How did Linden know how long that thing would need to be?"

"Well, that's a long story."

"I feel a screwing on the way," G said. He laughed. "You drugged and measured me."

"No, I got you drunk and measured you with a similar device," Sam said. "All on the outside of your body."

"Same difference." He should've known Sam would do whatever it took to get the information.

"True. Okay now comes the difficult and painful part. Ready?"

"You're asking if I'm ready to endure torture. Never. But for us, I'll do whatever it takes to give birth to our baby."

"That's the spirit," Sam said.

As the warmth of his husband and the device withdrew from his most inner sanctum, G sighed and wanted it back inside him. "Damn!" G's wishes had come true; it felt as if someone had crammed a battering ram way up inside him. "Stop!"

"Can't until I'm finished creating your womb. Remember?"

The soft, squishy feeling of Sam's extended appendage disappeared into a stabbing and twisting series of cramps deep within him. "I can't handle another one of those thrusts." It felt as if some alien was attempting to take control of the inner workings of his abdominal area.

"You'll endure," Sam said.

Once again the device left him barren inside. He experienced similar feelings both physical and emotional after the death of Becky. G grabbed the edges of the table and resisted the urge to respond to his lover's thrusts. Deep notches indented the edges of the table. Yeah, this table was meant for this one purpose. As soon as Sam entered him again, a rush of mixed feelings coursed through his body and mind. "That's feeling good again." Sam's rhythm steadied and at a slightly faster pace. "That's it, keep it coming, faster, man, faster, I need you." He started to push backward.

"Easy sweetheart, don't move and let me have full control."

"It's hard."

"Yes, I'm very hard and I don't get to come this time." Sam chuckled.

"Talk about wicked humor," G said. "It sucks that you can't get any release. He panted and stifled the need to respond to his lover's conquest of his body. I'm close. I've haven't come like this in years."

"Remember, let it happen," Sam said. "Your orgasm will allow the device to be implanted within your body."

"Just can't imagine that."

"But we both read it."

"Yeah, we did." A different feeling coursed through his body and mind; euphoric coupled with the aftermath of an orgasm. It was as if he were floating in space and time, removed from the world around him and yet a part of it all at once. Pictures of their life passed before his eyes as if there were a motion picture movie running inside his brain. G saw Becky with a wide smile on her face, and she had grown into a beautiful woman. Not possible, but it was happening at least in his mind. G orgasmed again. His hands lost their grip on the solid oak table. He felt Sam lift him into his arms.

They laid cradled in each other's arms on the bed and stayed like that for over an hour.

"We good," Sam asked.

"I'm beyond, beyond good," G said. "You still in me?"

"Yes, and we'll remain coupled for the next three hours."

"I forgot."

"Wouldn't expect you to remember after getting high off the procedure."

"Is that what Linden said would happen?" G asked.

"Yeah, and more, but he never prepared me for the feelings I'd have with you."

"Like what?" G glanced over his shoulder.

"A similar euphoria when I knew I impregnated you with the device," Sam said. "The joy I felt can't be described."

"That makes two of us." G relaxed in his lover's arms. He loved the feel of the device deep within his body. It belonged there. He was meant for this. Linden was right.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Incubation

**Thank you all for your patience. I'm not 100% yet, but doing much better. Thanks for the great reviews!**

* * *

**Incubation**

**Chapter 4**

G and Sam sat on a dark teal love seat across from Linden and his team in the lounge.

For G, it was more like gingerly sat on the love seat and anything else in their private suite. Everything inside of him was still tender from the womb implantation. Yet, he was still filled with the euphoric feelings.

"Any questions you have for us?" Linden asked.

"Is this really permanent?" G asked. He hoped it wasn't and that he could change his mind whenever the urge came upon him to stop it all.

"If you're past the first thirty days."

G glanced sideways at Sam. He turned his head toward the team. "Meaning?"

"You've got thirty days to change your mind," Linden said. "With one exception and that's if a baby comes to life within the womb, thus making an abortion of the womb trickier."

"And how will I give birth?"

Linden said. "As the baby drops downward near your due date, an opening will start to appear just above your groin area."

G lowered his hands to the area above his groin and wondered what an opening would look like, let alone feel like. "Is it similar to a woman's…" He couldn't bring himself to finish that statement. Just the thought of something woman-like forming, growing, and then opening up inside and outside himself sent shudders throughout his body.

"Yes."

"Seriously? I'm gonna turn into a woman?"

"No, Mr. Callen, your body will be the same, but your abdominal area will change to accommodate the birth of your child."

"What about female hormones?"

"You'll only produce them during the time you're pregnant and slowly return to producing less as the evidence of an evolved womb fades."

"An evolved womb?" G asked.

"Yes, one which sustains an embryo, then a fetus, and ultimately delivers a baby," Linden said. "As opposed to one which does not."

"And the womb remains within my body… forever?"

"Yes, Mr. Callen, after the thirty days and barring no early embryonic development within the womb, the womb will permanently affix to your body."

"Has that ever happened to any of the rats?"

"No, however, humans are not rats."

"Well, at least most humans don't act that way," G said, smirking. He squeezed Sam's hand.

"There's a huge gap between what we've seen in rats and what we've seen in humans," Linden said. "And of course, you're the first human we've experimented on."

"I don't know if that makes me feel elated or freaked out." G shifted his weight on the love seat and placed his right leg over his left knee.

Sam moved closer to his husband. He whispered, "You okay?"

"Peachy," G said, lowering his voice.

Sam nudged his husband. "I know _that_ position of your leg."

"Yeah."

"We're done for now with the question and answer session," Sam said. "G needs a break."

"Understood. This is a lot of information for you to hear and internalize." Linden and his team stood and left.

"I need to…" G stood and stretched, "take a walk on the beach."

"Venice?"

"Nope."

"Okay, you mean in your mind?"

"How did you guess?" G asked.

"How about a massage and you daydream about Greece?" Sam asked. "Lie down on the bed."

"Yeah, I'll bet that's what you've got in mind." G winked at him.

Sam stood and brought G into a hug. "I'm gonna massage your sexy body."

"Right and keep your hands to the 'right' places." G strode to the front door and locked it. "How about on the terrace? That way you'll be less inclined to progress toward your ultimate desires." He stripped off his clothes as he walked toward the full length windows. By the time he reached them, he was naked except for the cozy fleece slippers Linden had provided for them. He stepped out on the terrace and enjoyed the warmth of the sun on his body. A sudden sharp pain rippled through his upper abdominal area. G pressed his hands into the area with a deep massaging motion, hoping to quell the cramp-like sensations which alternated with sharp stabbing pains. Another round of alternating and worsening pain coursed through his abdominal area. G fell to his knees, clutching his body with both arms. He fell face first onto the rubber padded surface and quickly curled his body into a tight fetal position.

"G!" Sam hurried over to his husband's side and kneeled down next to him. He lowered himself to the deck and brought G's body onto his lap and stroked his face. "Sweetheart, want me to call Linden?"

G's lips formed a tight grimace. An intenser round of alternating pains shot through his upper abdomen. "No,… I don't know," he said between pants. G tried two pain control methods which worked before when he was pregnant; massaging the areas and short staccato breaths. This time, neither one worked.

Sam autodialed Linden's emergency number. "He's in a lot of pain."

#

Less than two minutes later Linden burst through the front door with his team following him. "Let's get him inside. Close those glass doors and turn up the heat."

All four of the team members lifted G's now semi-conscious body and settled him onto a teal blue sofa.

One of the team members had brought an emergency blanket with him. He wrapped it around G's naked body.

Another team member took a bag of intravenous fluid and heated it in the microwave. He brought it over and started an intravenous line in G's left arm.

"Bring more blankets, Mr. Hanna."

"Blankets?" Sam asked.

"I'll explain as soon as we obtain a specific body temperature." Linden scanned G's forehead once a minute with a thermometer.

Sam rushed out of the room and returned with the blanket and bedspread off their bed.

The team took them and covered G's body. Each of them monitored different aspects of G's care.

Twenty minutes later Linden stepped back from his patient. "Temperature achieved."

The three team members exited the room.

"Okay, what just happened? How come you didn't tell me about this part?" Sam asked, kneeling beside the sofa and stroking G's hair. "I didn't know he was going to suffer through this kind of pain."

"I didn't foresee this."

"Foresee what?"

"Early pregnancy."

"He's not pregnant."

"He is," Linden said, "and needs to be kept warm to incubate the embryo in the newly implanted womb."

"What the hell? Sounds as if were hatching out a baby chicken from an egg."

"Close to that, Mr. Hanna."

"Wait, how do you know he's pregnant?"

"I know the symptoms when I see them." Linden took a specialized wand and scanned the surface of his patient's upper abdomen. "But I'll confirm them for you, by showing them to you."

"The symptoms?" Sam asked.

On a small LED screen a tiny embryo was seen.

Sam's jaw dropped open.

"Confirmation enough for you?"

"But how's this possible?"

"I'm not certain, but I'd bet it has something to do with Callen already having been pregnant with the prototype womb about three years ago," Linden said. "That prototype may have given this new kind of womb a stronghold. I'd liken this experiment to the first experiment called Fertile Ground."

Sam sank to the floor beside his still semi-conscious husband. "And he'll stay like this for how long?"

"It takes about an hour before the core of the body is warm enough."

"So about forty more minutes until he regains full consciousness."

"There's a hot tub being set up in the exercise room right now," Linden said. "Callen needs to spend at least four hours a day in it. And the same applies when you go home."

"How long does this phase last?"

"Unknown for humans, but my guess is through the first trimester."

"But you're only guessing here."

"I don't have much to go on except what I observed in rats."

"Lovely." Sam stroked G's forehead, hoping he'd awaken sooner. The decision on whether to keep the living womb and the baby loomed closer than they both had imagined it would.

**#**

G opened his eyes and gazed into his husband's. "This feels better than a walk on the beach in Greece," G said. He glanced around the exercise room to see if anything else had changed. Only one thing; Sam cradled him in his capable arms in a very warm hot tub. "I don't remember a hot tub in the exercise room."

"That part of a long story," Sam said. "Right now, I'm glad you're awake."

"Awake?" G asked.

"You've been semi-conscious since you passed out on the terrace," Sam said. "Do you remember that?"

"Vaguely."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, all I remember is this intense pain in my upper abdominal area."

"Okay, let's talk then."

"Aren't we?"

Sam shook his head. "Okay, you've got me there." He leaned over and kissed his husband. "I've got some good news and some bad news for you."

"Which one do I want first?" G asked. "Is that it? Well, give it all to me."

"The good news. We don't have to do the 'insert the womb exercise' again."

"I like that news," G said, "I wasn't certain I could handle another round of it."

"We're in the next phase."

"The next phase of what?" G asked.

"You're pregnant."

G's jaw dropped open. "That's impossible."

"I saw the picture on an LED screen myself."

"Okay, wait a minute, back up," G said. "Where did the hot tub come from?"

"Well, Linden's team brought it in here for you."

"Okay, spill the beans already."

"This you aren't going to believe," Sam said. "I hardly believe it myself. I've got to help hatch your embryo."

G laughed until he saw his husband's serious face. "You're serious?"

"100%."

"I've never heard anything so… ludicrous."

"That makes two of us." Sam lowered down into the hot water, bringing G with him.

"So this is part of it."

"Your core body temperature needs to hover around 99 degrees F, and the thermometer has to read 99.6 degrees F."

"That is like an incubation of sorts," G said. "And the bad news?"

"You've got less days to decide about keeping the womb and the embryo."

"Why? I thought it was thirty days."

"Linden believes the time from has been altered because of the prototype womb you had within the first time we tried this." Sam released G and floated on the water's surface.

"Well, I'd say it's already altered something because I'm pregnant."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"If I get any more sharp pains like that, not good."

"Beyond that to what we discussed earlier today with Linden and his team," Sam said.

"Damn, that stuff, I'm… things have changed already and I don't know what to think." G dunked under the water and came back up. He floated on the surface. "Considering this development, I'm going for it."

"Remember once it's done it can't be undone."

"I can't kill something that's alive and living inside me," G said. He wasn't a pro-lifer, but he wasn't going to be a baby killer either. Losing one baby was hard enough, and he still wasn't over that. Children fueled something deep inside his psyche. "I thought I'd have more time to decide."

"You and me both." Sam lowered down into the water again.

"Okay, question, how do I know how long to stay in the water?"

"You'll need at least four hours per day which is to be adjusted to keep your temperature steady."

G grasped Sam's hand while they floated on the hot water's surface. "Have you thought about how we're going to do that in _our_ puny hot tub? We can't float like this."

"My mind's been on that subject since Linden put this hot tub in here," Sam said. "I've put in a call to Hetty about our situation."

"And?"

"She told me there's a solution."

"Okay. And?"

"She won't go into it over the phone."

Sam brought a thermometer over to G's forehead and scanned it. "Perfectly roasted."


	5. Hi-Tech Home

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading my story.**

* * *

**Hi-Tech Home**

**Chapter 5**

Three days later G and Sam arrived home.

"I hope I asked enough questions," G said, putting the key into the door knob of his home.

When G opened the door the ops team shouted, "Surprise!"

G staggered backward.

Sam came along side him and whispered, "I hope it was a surprise."

"You knew?"

"Yes."

Dressed in a dark red pants suit, Hetty walked up to them. "Congratulations Mr. Callen." She handed him a drink which looked like champagne. "It's harmless."

G tasted it. "Good no alcohol, I don't want to harm the little one."

"Daddy!" Gregory and Melissa ran up to G and wrapped their small arms around his waist.

"I missed you both." G handed his drink to Sam and kneeled to return his twins' hugs and planted kisses on each of their cheeks.

Next Melissa and Gregory hugged Sam. "Papa."

"We've waited a long time for this day," Hetty said.

G straightened and took his drink from Sam. "I'm confused, all of you?"

"Yes," she said, motioning with one hand for her team to join them near the front door. Hetty reached into one of the tiny pockets on her suit and brought out a key chain with several keys on it. "This belongs to both of you." She gave it to her lead agent.

Kensi and Deeks came over to them with a piece of paper. "Here's your treasure map," Kensi said.

"My what?" G asked.

"Your treasure map, Mr. Callen, you're going to need it."

G took the map and glanced at it for less than a minute. "I don't understand." He looked past them into the living room. All the furniture was missing. "Where's everything?"

"You'll find it at the end of this rainbow," said Deeks, pointing to the map.

"A year ago an anonymous donor provided you with a new home designed to our specifications," Hetty said. "Well, not just to our specifications. They had their own agenda too."

"I don't know what to say," G said.

"Thank you," Sam said, patting G on the back.

"Come let's enjoy some cake for your going away party and congratulating you on your pregnancy," Kensi said, taking G's hand and leading him into the kitchen. "I can't wait to welcome another little one into our family."

G smiled hearing Kens call their ops team a family. "Is everything moved out?" he asked.

"Yes, the movers arrived earlier this morning." Kensi served him a piece of chocolate chip, raspberry creme cake.

G took a bite. "Excellent combination," he said, pointing to the cake.

After taking a bite of her slice of cake, Kensi said, "When Hetty heard about your dilemma with the hot tub she immediately changed up the game plan on your home."

"I never suspected anything all these months." He remembered back to the many times his team and Hetty insisted on coming over after hours to help with the twins. G never once thought that they were inspecting his house for what to put into the new one.

"We love your kids, but not that much that we want to see them nearly everyday," she said, "and besides that's your job." Kensi gave him a light punch to the upper arm.

"Oh, I thought that was going to be _your_ new job."

Sam chuckled, hearing their light banter.

Kensi laughed and dished out a piece of cake for Sam.

After a few hours, the party wound down and all who remained were Hetty standing at the front door and Sam and G outside with their twins on the front porch.

"I don't know how you pulled this off without us catching one of you in the act," G said.

"Your team has gotten better at their game," Hetty said.

"I'll have to agree with that," Sam said.

"According to your new protocol, you two need to get going," Hetty said, looking at her watch.

"We almost forgot," G said. "Thanks again for the party and everything." He took Melissa's hand and walked toward the Challenger.

Sam and G buckled their children into their carseats in the backseat and then sat down in their seats. They looked back and watched their twins nodding off to sleep.

"Looks as if Uncle Deeks wore them out good," Sam said.

"Yes." G grasped Sam's hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "I love you."

"That makes two of us." Sam started the engine.

G read their treasure map. "It's looks as if we're headed on up."

"Up to where?"

"Upscale."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, take the freeway to Beverly Hills," G said.

Sam pulled over to the side of the road just before the freeway onramp. "Come on, man, you certain your drink wasn't spiked."

"Here, you read it."

He took the treasure map from G and studied it. "My apologies." Sam handed the map back to his husband. "Lead the way." He drove onto the freeway and headed toward Beverly Hills.

"I'm mystified," G said. "I didn't see any oil bubbling up in our backyard."

"Seriously, you're going there?"

"I'm just saying." G smirked. "First exit and turn right onto 2."

"One more wise crack about—"

"Oil?"

"You'll get yours in the hot tub," Sam said, taking the first exit.

"You hope there's a hot tub."

"For your sake and mine. Where do I turn next?"

"Head for the hills." G smirked.

"Seriously?"

"Would I lie to you at a desperate time like this?" The cramps had started again. G wondered if this was what a woman felt during the first trimester of pregnancy. It wasn't the first time he compared himself to a woman. He shuddered with the vision in his mind. A woman. A living womb.

"Ah, you're getting close to your time." Sam pulled off the main road into Beverly Hills and drove toward the hills.

"Yes, I'm finally feeling it, again." G massaged his upper abdomen. It had taken three days to get used to the new messages his body was now sending him. He desired the warmth of a hot tub to ease the growing pains in his abdomen.

"Remember the breathing."

"I'm on it." G closed his eyes and focussed on his breathing exercises Linden and Sam had taught him three days ago.

Sam took the map from his husband's hands.

A few minutes later, he stopped outside a compound with a huge, wrought iron gate. "Okay, this has got to be the wrong address."

G opened his eyes and took back the map. "Nope, you've got it right." He pulled the keychain from his coat pocket. "Snazzy."

"What?" Sam eyed his partner.

"You talk into this device here and—"

"Let me see that." Sam grabbed special set of keys from his husband. "Open sesame."

The tall gate opened up.

"Okay, that's a first," G said. "Open sesame usually only works in the movies and then only animated versions."

"Nope, voice command." He drove through the opening and it closed behind the Challenger.

"What?"

"I remember back to one day about six months ago where Hetty asked me about a certain phrase," Sam said. "She kept asking me to say it over and over. She must've been recording my voice the whole time."

"Sneaky."

"Even for her." Sam drove up a long, winding driveway and parked in front of a huge house. At least four of their former homes, each about 2400 square feet, could fit inside it.

"Can you believe the size of this place?" G climbed out of the passenger side and doubled over. He fell to his knees, panting and clutching his upper abdomen.

Sam rushed over to his side. He locked the Challenger's doors and lifted his husband into his arms. "I hope the hot tub is ready to use."

"You hope there's one to begin with."

Sam hurried up to what he hoped was the front door. "Open sesame."

Nothing happened.

"Why don't you try the key?" G asked.

"Smart aleck." Sam placed an odd looking key into the lock and said, "Open sesame." The door opened and closed behind them.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Sam rushed through the house, not knowing where anything was, but hoping it was similar to the ideal setup he and G desired. In the center of their new home, Sam found an exercise area complete with a sunroom, an extra large hot tub, and exercise equipment. He opened a sliding glass door to the space and noticed the hot tub was ready.

Before Sam got into the water he realized his husband was out cold. Emergency tactics were needed. He dunked under the hot water and stayed there with G completely covered with the warmth, waiting for the signal from him that things were okay.

G shot up to the surface gasping for air. "Too close," he said, breathless. He rolled onto his back and floated.

Sam leaned over and kissed him. "You gonna be okay while I get the kids to bed?"

"Just make sure you come back to help me find my way around this place."

"Looks like the place we stayed at in Greece with some alterations here and there which are similar to our former home," Sam said. "Need help with your clothes?"

G glanced down at his attire. "No, you go get the twins. I'm fine."

Sam emerged from the hot tub.

"You dunked us both fully clothed?" G asked.

"Had to, emergency protocol."

"I passed out. Dammit. Not good."

"No, but it's all right now. Remember to take your temperature." Sam pulled the thermometer out of it's waterproof pouch and pushed it over to the side of the hot tub.

Forty minutes later, Sam returned to the sunroom to find G asleep on a purple chaise lounge. He gently shook his shoulder. "Sweetheart, time to go to bed." Sam grabbed the thermometer off the deck and pocketed it.

G looked up into his husband's eyes. "I can't believe I fell asleep."

Sam offered him a hand. "You didn't take off your clothes."

"Too tired."

Sam lifted G into his arms and brought him into their master bedroom. He stood G by a roaring fire in a stone fireplace and lovingly removed his clothes. "Warm enough?"

"I am now."

"Good." Sam wrapped G in a warmed aqua blue, ankle-length bathrobe.

"Now warmer."

"Need a snack before we retire for the evening?"

"That and a tour of this place."

Sam took G's hand and they walked around their new home. Once they found the kitchen both of them ate from a fully stocked, black, French door style refrigerator.

"Hey, look at this," G said, entering a small cinema room on the first floor. "That's three smaller refrigerators in this house so far." He stooped over and checked out the contents. "Everything one could possibly need for a movie. I think I love the heated floors the most. At least for right now with needing to be warm."

"Someone's got to stock all of them."

G eyed his partner.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, at least for now."

"What flavor is it now? Toasted Coconut Vanilla Yogurt?"

"Nope, they changed the formula on it and the new taste sucks," G said. "Try just plain old honey yogurt."

"That's an easy one," Sam said. "I'll just put a container of honey in each cupboard and stock the refrigerators with plain Greek yogurt."

"Works for me." G sat in one of the reclining seats in the cinema. "I love these seats."

"I do too." Sam settled down on G's lap and forced the seat into a reclining position. "I can see great uses for this chair." He laid flat on G and kissed him.

G wrapped his arms around his husband. "I really want to get into this, but I have to say I'm distracted."

"Spill the beans."

"I'm worried about hearing the kids from this inner sanctum."

"An elaborate intercom system in every room," Sam said. "Everything is voice controlled."

"Okay," G said. "Locate Gregory and Melissa."

An image appeared on a dark purple wall in the cinema room and showed their two children sleeping in their beds.

"Awesome." G kissed Sam back.

"I see that meets with your approval."

"Make love to me."

"Ah the need to make a nest is coming into play," Sam said.

"You've got that right," G said.

"I've got a more romantic spot for this."

A few minutes later, Sam and G climbed the final stairs to the rooftop sunroom. They laid down on the padded and heated floor and looked at the star studded nighttime sky.

"I've got one question." G inched toward his husband.

"And?"

"How did you find all these places for the short time I was in the exercise room downstairs?"

"The same way I found the elaborate intercom system," Sam said. "I'm a federal agent."

"Ah, is that your secret?" G cuddled close to his husband.

"Not exactly," he said. "There's a map of the home in every single room which is accessible by our voices."

"I wonder if it's only us," G said. "I'm certain Hetty's too."

"That would make sense."

"I changed my mind," he said, "I need to adjust to everything."

"Let's just cuddle then," Sam said. "No pressure for sex as always. I love you." He surrounded G's shoulders with an arm and brought him closer to his side.

* * *

**#**

* * *

G wondered who the anonymous benefactor was, but not for long. His mind went straight to Linden and Sam's meeting a year ago.


	6. I Am Pregnant!

**Thank you for reading and the reviews!**

* * *

**I **_**Am**_** Pregnant!**

**Chapter 5**

G awakened and flailed his arms and kicked his legs.

Sam locked his legs around his husband. "Easy, man, you're in the bathtub."

"It won't be warm enough." G struggled to sit up.

"Lie down. It's okay. Heated bathtub."

"What doesn't this place have," G asked, easing back into his lover's body.

"I think if it has to do with getting you pregnant and keeping you that way, this place has it."

"You just put me in here, right? I mean I was having this weird dream and…" G remembered the odd dream about being ice cold and the electric blanket and heated mattress pad weren't warm enough in spite both being turned on high.

"Yes, less than a minute before you fully awakened."

G sighed and relaxed further into the water.

"You okay?"

"I think so."

"Good, I need to check on our little ones."

G wrapped his arms around Sam's forearms. "Don't leave me alone."

"You've got the intercom system."

"Okay, I guess." He released his lover's arms.

Sam extricated himself from his husband's body and toweled off. He leaned over and kissed G on the head and left.

G sunk into the hot water and blew bubbles. He felt his abdomen from under his chest to below his belly button. It felt odd. In his mind, he compared it to the first time he supposedly had a womb. Everything felt completely different. It reminded him of one thing; a pregnant woman. He shot straight up and panted. "Crap!" It was true. G dunked his body under the water again and tried to relax. The new reality hadn't sunk into his thinking yet. Just feeling his abdomen triggered off all of the old fears from when he was pregnant with Becky. Tears wetted his eyes again and G stroked his abdomen. "I miss you," he whispered.

"I miss her too."

G startled and turned toward his husband. "Next time…"

"And there will be one." Sam chuckled and kneeled next to the tub on a padded bath rug. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing and everything all at once." G dunked his head under the water and came to the surface. "I'm no longer feeling chilled."

Sam pressed the thermometer across G's forehead. "Yeah, 99.6 degrees. Normal again." He offered his husband a hand up.

G took it and stepped out of the heated, white tub. "So I'm supposed to roast my unborn child?" He snickered.

"Very funny." Sam wrapped G in a warmed bathrobe.

"That feels exquisite." G hugged his waist with both arms. "I'm loving this heat."

"I found another place you're gonna love." Sam took G's hand and lead him to a huge sunroom. "Sunroom by day and heated enclosed terrace by night. I've got the heat turned up fairly high in here."

G chose a reclining chaise lounge directly under a heat lamp. He pulled a coverlet over his body and snuggled under it. The sunroom contained six chaise lounges and thirteen side tables. The view overlooked Beverly Hills.

"Need your teddy bear?" Sam joined him on the double sized reclining chaise lounge.

"I'll pass," he said, resting his head on Sam's shoulder. "You know what's the oddest thing? I'm not sweating even in this high heat."

"You shouldn't be according to Linden."

"Well, at least I'm normal." G managed a smile and reached his hand over to Sam's and pulled him closer. "I'm scared."

"It's all going to be okay." Sam stroked the back of G's hand with a thumb. "I'm gonna make certain of that."

"I wish you could take away this fear."

"I know how, but you're not interested."

"Ah, always thinking with that muscle between your legs." G slid his free hand down to Sam's thigh and massaged it.

"Be careful what you start." Sam leaned over and passionately kissed his husband. "I want you, but I won't push myself on you because of what you're going through right now."

G cupped his hand around his lover's semi-erect member. "I'd notify your body then." He fondled Sam's erection.

"Keep it up and—"

"And you'll—"

Sam climbed on top of G and kissed him hard. "Are you sure you want this?"

"100%." G wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

**#**

* * *

They made love in the sunroom all afternoon until they both heard the laughter of their children coming from the intercom system.

G quickly got dressed in his bathrobe with Sam following suit.

"If you stay here I'll bring them into the sunroom with some refreshments." Sam stood and tied the bathrobe around his waist.

G crawled off the heated, Spanish tiled floor and reclined on the chaise lounge. "You're my refreshment."

Sam leaned over and kissed his husband again. "That was… the best in a while. I've missed this part of our marriage."

"Me too, Sam, me too," G said. "I think the heat makes me feel amorous, if that's possible."

"It might, who knows what's going on with your body." Sam left the sunroom.

G started examining his body again. He opened his bathrobe and explored his breasts. Not quite showing the signs of pregnancy. Maybe a slight swelling in the tissue around the nipple. What? G shot off the chaise lounge and stared down it his breasts. Crap! It wasn't just a slight swelling in his breasts. He wondered if he'd swell up as he had with Becky or if that was some sort of fluke. Everything about that pregnancy seemed okay, well, in the beginning. And then everything went south, too far south. His abdomen grew to unimaginable proportions and along with that, his breasts had become huge. 48 DD huge. G fondly remembered Sam's diligent shopping trips to find him bras that would fit and be comfortable. And then he refocussed on the worst day in his adult life. There had been enough in his childhood, but he never once believed one of those days would come to haunt him again. Becky. Damn. She was… beautiful and their time together lasted only a few moments before she took her last breath. Becky. He massaged his abdomen where he felt the new baby growing within him. _What's your name going to be? I don't have a clue right this moment._

With sounds of his children's laughter coming from down the hallway, G rewrapped his robe around himself and settled back down on the double chaise lounge.

Gregory and Melissa rushed into the sunroom and over to G's side.

"Can we lie next to you?" Melissa asked.

G patted the seat.

Gregory and Melissa climbed onto the chaise lounge and snuggled up to their Daddy, one on each side of him.

"Papa said we're going to have a brother or sister," Gregory said, laying his head on his Daddy's stomach. "And it's inside here."

G looked at Sam coming into the sunroom and mouthed to him about the kids knowing he was pregnant.

"I thought it was a good idea for them to know about it," Sam said, setting a tray filled with cookies and lemonade on a side table next G.

"Must've been awkward." G surrounded his children with both arms and brought them closer into him.

"I wonder how much more weight that chaise could handle," Sam said. "Scoot over next to your sister, Gregory."

"It's fine right now, but I wouldn't trust it later on in my pregnancy." G smirked.

"Wise guy." Sam laid down next to his husband and brought the tray onto his lap.

"I didn't hear any creaking. So far it's fine." G took a glass of lemonade and downed the entire drink in less than two minutes. He placed it back on the tray. "Need more."

Sam filled his husband's glass with more lemonade. "This time go a little slower."

"Fat chance. I'm thirsty."

"That's a good sign."

"I've got some good news and some good news," G said.

"Lay it on me."

"You're going to be shopping soon for some lingerie." He pointed to his breasts.

"No way." Sam handed out lemonade and oatmeal cookies to their children. "It can't be happening already."

"It is."

"I'm looking forward to this evening when we're by ourselves again."

"I'll bet you are." G winked at him and sipped some lemonade. "I could use one of your healthy omelettes and a tall glass of ice cold milk."

"Okay, after the kids play in the yard for a bit."

"What's in the yard?" G asked.

"You won't believe it unless you see it," Sam said. "Finish up and we'll go let them out for some playtime."

A short time later, G and Sam stood in a screened porch off the family room while their children played on a tree house.

Sam slipped an arm around G's waist and drew him into his side. "You okay?"

"Why are you asking?"

"The odd face you had when I entered the sunroom."

"Oh that," G said. "Too much thinking."

"Not an acceptable answer and you know it."

G sighed and stepped away from Sam. "I can't and won't talk about it here."

"Okay, after we eat and you take your hot bath."

"My lips move faster when I'm relaxed." G chuckled and sidled up to his husband. "Is that the idea?"

"Yeah."

Melissa and Gregory ran into the house and took the seats at the kitchen counter.

"I think they're trying to tell you something," G said, joining them at the soapstone covered kitchen counter.

Sam entered the kitchen and fixed omelettes for everyone. He sat next to his husband at the counter and scarfed down one of the omelettes.

After they finished eating, G grabbed their plates and bussed them to the sink. "Sounds as if everyone's satisfied with your cooking."

Sam joined him, placing the dishes in one of two drawer dishwashers.

"I like this setup with the two dishwashers." G slipped an arm around Sam's waist. "Thank you for the great dinner. I'm loving this house. I thought it would be too big."

"Let's tuck the children into bed and you'll see all the rooms for our family."

"How many are there?" G asked, following Sam as he took their children by the hands.

"Papa, when do we get to go swimming?" Melissa asked.

"Swimming? We've got a swimming pool?" G asked, helping their children get ready for bed.

"I'll give you the tour after they're in bed."

"Papa, we want to go swimming," Gregory said.

"Not right now," Sam said.

Sam and G tucked their twins into bed and kissed them goodnight. They exited the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

Sam brought G into his arms. "How about that talk in the swimming pool?"

"Sounds nice, but it won't be warm enough."

"I've already tested it and turned up the heat earlier today."

"It's going to grow."

"Sounds like some excuses." Sam kissed him. "Let's go." He took his husband by the hand and walked through the house to the far end.

"I've never been here before." G thought he had explored their whole home the other day.

"And there's more than this, a full basement with loads of amenities."

"Such as?" G started to remove his robe.

Sam stopped him. "I want to undress you."

G stepped back from him. "No." He turned to leave.

"Stop, man, just stop."

"I don't want you to see, damn, these." He flipped on his heels and opened his robe, allowing his husband to view his changed body.

"Holy smokes!" Sam stepped closer. "I can't believe these. May I?" He reached out to touch G's body.

G stepped backward. "I… damn."

"Is this what's bothering you?"

"Yeah." G took another step back. "Don't." His lips trembled. He wrapped the robe around his body again.

"Sweetheart, come on, I won't hurt you."

"You don't have to do this," G said, turning to run.

Sam reached out and grabbed his husband.

G screeched as if he were a young wounded animal and crumbled in Sam's arms. The cries coming from his own mouth surprised even him. He collapsed to the tiled pool surround at Sam's feet. G curled into a tight fetal position and rocked himself, repeating a chant, "Becky. Becky. Becky."

Sam lifted his husband into his arms and took him into the pool. "Easy man."

G trembled from head to foot.

"Your reaction is normal."

Speaking through trembling lips, G said, "This can't be normal."

"PTSD and grieving the loss of Becky _is_ normal," Sam said, "it figures this pregnancy would bring up unresolved memories and issues from that one."

G relaxed in the very warm swimming pool water. "You certain I shouldn't talk to Nate?"

"If you want to," Sam said, releasing his husband to float freely on his own.

"You know something odd I just thought of right now," G said. "Before this I never floated in a swimming pool or hot tub because I was too muscular. Even with my other pregnancies. Strange."

"Change in your molecular structure."

"In English, I'm now fatter."

"Baby fat and a living womb."

G chuckled. "I like that."

"We good?"

"You're good, and I'm very pregnant."

"Either you're pregnant or you're not," Sam said and ended with a smirk. He leaned over and kissed his husband.

"How do you remain so composed while cracking a wise ass joke?" G asked.

"Practice."


	7. Growing Pains

**And here we are with one of the most Sci-Fi chapters so far...**

* * *

**Growing Pains**

**Chapter 7**

Sam and G toured the entire house, checking out every room and making note of the ones they'd like to use later. They entered the information into the online monitoring system.

"I don't suppose you know the reason we'd be given a home the size of a castle," G said. He lowered himself onto one of the recliners in their movie theater sized, private screening room in the basement. "I've got to say again though, this room and the cozier one upstairs are my favorite rooms in the house." He reclined the chair.

Sam climbed on top of him and laid flat on his husband. "This chair _is_ my favorite."

"No theories?" G asked.

"I've got a couple running around in my head."

"They're in a race."

"One's winning over the others," Sam said. "I think someone's trying to protect you from overexposure to onlookers."

"I never gave that a thought."

"So it wasn't one of _your_ theories."

"Theories? Seriously? Not me. Come on. You should know me by now," G said. He smirked and winked at Sam.

Sam kissed him hard.

"Don't start something you're not willing to finish." G winked at him.

"Is that a challenge?"

"I don't think you'll do it here."

Sam stood and stripped off his clothes. He pulled his husband off the chair and started to remove his clothes until he saw the strange look on his face. "G?"

"I…"

Sam took G into his arms and rocked him. "Whatever it is–"

"It's me, damn it, I ruined your plans." G stepped back and gazed into his husband's eyes. "Something triggered me. Maybe the comment about onlookers? Don't actually know."

Sam dressed in his sweats.

"No, stop, I want to do it, just not here."

"Well, I for one don't think it's a good idea," Sam said, as he finished dressing. "You're triggered and you need to honor what you're feeling not pretend it isn't happening."

Tears wet G's eyes and he wiped them away with the back of his hand.

Sam took G by the hand and led him back upstairs to their bedroom. "I think you need some hot bath time." He lovingly removed G's clothes and helped him into the bathtub.

"I don't know how you do it all." G slipped under the warmed water. "You arranged this when?"

"I had to go to the little boy's room earlier, remember?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

Sam stripped off his clothes. "Sit forward." He got in behind his husband and wrapped his arms around G's waist, pulling him against his chest.

"Perfect, for now, this is what I needed."

"Thought so, you were close to over due."

"You saw the change in my demeanor?" G had noticed it long before Sam saw it. At first it was a subtle change in behavior. An irritation at most anything around him, growing worse over time until he wanted to attack his environment and the people in it.

"It's not something I can really see or feel."

"A knowing then, except I know it first."

"I'll bet you do." Sam lowered himself into the water, bringing G with him.

"They got the length and width of this huge bathtub right." It was the size of a small hot tub with indentations for two reclined seats side by side and one and half times the length of a regular tub. G dunked his head under the water and stayed submerged for as long as he could. He surfaced when the feelings had faded. G sighed and relaxed into his husband's body. "Before I get in this bathtub or the hot tub I feel as if I could bite off someone's head."

"Yeah, I saw that."

"And then I want to start crying."

"Saw that too."

"Damn." G dunked under the water again. Each time the awful mixed feelings improved, and he breathed out another sigh of relief.

"My guess is female hormones wreaking havoc with your body and mind," Sam said.

"I guess it's like I'm having my period in the worst way." G made a face.

"Not something a guy ever wants to feel."

"Yeah, you're right about that." G thought about that reality for a moment. He wondered if this was going to last throughout the pregnancy. He hoped not because having his period nonstop for nine months wasn't an option he wanted to experience.

"Many pennies for your thoughts."

"Don't like this part of the pregnancy."

"Neither do I." Sam chuckled.

"Is it that bad?"

"Worse than bad."

G laughed. "At least I'm not the only one who noticed how bad it's become."

"Would you like to make love in front of the fire?"

"Sounds romantic."

Sam climbed out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around his waist. He left the bathroom and returned a short time later to offer G a hand out of the bathtub.

"Such the gentleman." G accepted the help and stepped out of the tub and into the heated bathrobe Sam held in one hand. He wrapped himself in the warmth and sighed. Perfect. "I forgot to take my temperature." He grabbed the thermometer and scanned his forehead. "I'm getting good at feeling it rather than taking my temperature. Right on." He showed the thermometer to Sam.

"Excellent." Sam wrapped an arm around G's waist and they walked back into the bedroom.

G scanned the room around him. Only the fire and candles lit every corner of the room. Of course they weren't the real type of candles with the smoke. Both Sam and him decided long ago that using them put their children and them at risk for lung problems. These would last the whole night because they were LED candles. G leaned back into Sam's enrobed body. "Thank you. I love you."

"Me too." Sam surrounded G's waist with both arms. "I can't believe we're doing this again. I've longed for the day when you'd want another child." He kissed G's neck.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Sam awakened in the middle of the night and expected to find G beside him in front of the fireplace where they had made love. He stood and wrapped a bathrobe around his body. Sam started his search in the bathroom. Nope. That was the easiest spot. "Locate G Callen." On a coral and aqua blue bathroom wall, a map was projected and revealed the location of his husband. Sam ran through the house and rushed into the sunroom. "G!" Sam crouched over his naked husband lying on the heated tile floor. He shook his shoulder trying to rouse him. "Come on, man." He rolled G onto his back and pressed two fingers against one collar bone close to the center of his body. Sam massaged the collar bone until his husband moaned. "You need to go into the hot tub?"

G shuddered hard and his teeth chattered.

Sam pulled the coverlet off the chaise lounge and wrapped his husband in it.

"Tried the hot tub."

"And?"

"Hurts." G clutched his abdomen and rubbed it.

"We need to call Linden," Sam said.

G curled into a tight ball. "I'm not going to protest if that's what you think."

"Let's get you off the floor."

"No!" He pulled away from Sam's hands.

"Okay, that's not the answer I was expecting." Sam turned to an empty wall. "Autodial Linden."

"Wait. You can do that?"

"Yes, and more."

"Hi Linden, we've got unexpected problems with the hot tub," Sam said, seeing their doctor's Skype image on the wall.

"Well, they're not completely unexpected," Linden said. "You'll need the next step in your routine. My team and I will arrive ASAP to set up your equipment. In the meantime, Callen do whatever you can to relax." He disconnected the call.

Linden's image faded from the wall.

"Seriously, he wants me to relax? That's what the hot tub did. It no longer works."

"I don't care what you want in terms of comfort right now." Sam scooped G into his arms before he heard a protest.

"Don't. Put me down." G returned to his comforting position in husband's arms; a tight ball with arms wrapped around his knees.

"I wouldn't call that relaxing." Sam walked toward the swimming pool.

"No! Don't put me into that… I tried it… damn it, don't do it." G screamed and cried and twisted and wrenched his body.

Sam entered the pool and started swimming with G in his arms.

G stopped struggling and relaxed. "Okay, this is weird."

"Define weird."

G sighed. "All that screaming and twisting relaxed me."

"Are you certain it wasn't the water?"

"Yes, I tried swimming. I tried the hot tub. I tried the bathtub. Nothing worked."

Sam released his husband. "Okay, that _is_ weird. Maybe it's because _you're_ weird. I mean, how many men do you and I know that are pregnant?" He smirked.

G chuckled and laid on his back. "I'm floating better all the time."

"Don't get too used to it because you'll lose that _baby fat._"

"I hope so for your sake not mine." G winked at him.

"Someone's undeniably better." Sam was about to join him. Instead he stood straight and listened.

G popped up and straightened. "You hope that's them or we're being invaded by an unknown intruder."

"Not to worry. Strategically placed weapons. Ready and protected from our children."

"You did this when?" G sidled closer to his husband.

"Stay behind me."

"Wouldn't it be better if we were clothed in dry bathrobes?" G eyed Sam's sopping wet and dripping bathrobe.

"Most certainly. Bathrobes coming right up." Sam edged toward the steps and climbed out of the pool. He shucked his bathrobe onto the pool's surround.

G stayed close to Sam.

Sam handed him a warmed bathrobe and took one for himself.

"Okay, you need to tell me about this new hiding place to heat robes."

Sam turned around with a finger to his lips. Above the heated cupboard, he took out a gun for each of them.

G whispered, "What about asking our system who's here?"

"Now why didn't I think of that." Sam chuckled.

G asked, "Intruder ID."

A projection appeared on the wall next to the towel warmer cupboard.

Sam took their guns and stashed them in the cupboard. "Linden."

"He said he was coming over ASAP."

"That he did," Sam said. "I suggest you tie that bathrobe around you."

"And yours?" G chuckled.

"Okay, wise guy." Sam pulled his husband into a hug. "I'm glad you're okay for now. Let's go see what Linden has for us."

They followed the sound of something heavy entering the house and being taken into the elevator.

"Basement," G said. "Let's take the stairs and beat them there."

"You're _really_ feeling better."

Downstairs they stopped near the elevator and peered inside.

"Nothing," G said.

"Over here," Linden yelled from somewhere down the corridor to the left past the elevator.

Sam and G followed the sound of Linden's voice. They entered a room which was previously locked.

* * *

**#**

* * *

"I wondered about this space." G stared at the contraption being setup in the room's center. The huge stainless steel piece of equipment took up close to half of a twenty-four by twenty-four foot room. It reminded G of a cross between a horizontal dough mixer and the time travel device in the movie _Contact_. A larger hot tub than the other ones in the house took up most of the rest of the space. He turned to face Linden. "Okay, what the hell is that thing?"

"An internal massager."

"A what?" G faced the odd contraption again. "You want to tell me how you devised this unusual piece of equipment."

"I fashioned it after what the rats were doing to each other when they were pregnant," Linden said.

"Okay, this might explain the weirdest thing that happened to me," G said. "Sam picked me up and I struggled in his arms."

"And afterward you relaxed and the pains in your body subsided?" Linden asked.

"As a matter of… yes."

"As they should." He motioned to his team to leave. "How long ago were those pains?"

"Just before we called you," Sam said.

"Ah good, that small 'treatment' won't suffice for long."

"Treatment?" G asked.

"You'll see." Linden sat in a chair.

"And now you're going to wait until I have another episode of intense pain." G sat next to him.

Sam settled down on a chair as well.

Within twenty minutes G touched his abdomen and massaged it.

"Feeling those familiar pains?" Linden asked. "Get into the hot tub first."

"I'm naked under this bathrobe."

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before, Callen."

G stood and walked toward the biggest hot tub in the house. It was more the size of a small swimming pool. He slipped off his robe and climbed into the hot water. G dunked under the water and stayed there until the chilly feeling left him. Still the water had lost the relaxing capabilities it once had. G surfaced and floated on the water, waiting for his temperature to rise. The water seemed hotter than the other hot tubs.

Linden handed him a thermometer.

"Can't be time."

"Take it."

G swiped the thermometer across his forehead. "I'm roasted in record time."

"Okay, quickly, come with me. Leave your bathrobe."

G climbed out of the hot tub and followed Linden over to the odd contraption.

"This is where you'll be glad your partner is strong," he said. "Mr. Hanna, you'll need to lift him onto the device."

G waited for Sam to pick him up, relaxing as much as he could. G felt the tension rise as it always had when he was about to experience something new and especially with this odd looking device.

Sam lifted G into his arms and waited for more instructions.

"See the part where it's curved inward, the concave portion? That's where his abdomen should lie."

G looked down at the place where Sam was about to place him. "Really? This can't be possible." The space wasn't very wide and didn't appear it could hold his growing abdomen.

"Not to worry. Trust me."

Sam positioned his husband face down on the contraption's most concave portion.

"Okay, Callen, wrap your arms around the pole above your head."

"If you can call it a pole." He grabbed it as if the strange devise was about to take off into the air. The part he glommed onto was more like a flattened pole. He found indentions for his arms behind it; extraordinary, much like the circumstances in his life for the past five years.

G observed Linden passing a remote control to Sam.

"Callen, this will be the most difficult part to begin with, but it should become more 'normal' to you as time passes." Linden said to Sam, "Start with the lowest setting and work up to the fastest."

From where he laid face down, G tilted his head and looked at the controller in Sam's hand. On the left side, red lines in even increments dotted the surface from bottom to top. In the middle was a lever and on the right side were numbers. G watched Sam edge the lever upward.

"Crap! Stop! Sam! Linden! Stop!" G glommed onto the pole tighter.

Linden said, "Flow with the movement."

"Flow with _that_ movement? I'm not a piece of dough getting ready to become the next loaf of bread."

"No, you're the next piece of taffy getting ready for the shaping phase." Sam chuckled.

"That's not funny at all."

"The truth?" Linden asked.

"I don't know if I want to know the truth."

"I fashioned this device after three different pieces of equipment. A dough mixer. A taffy stretcher. And a wheel in a rat cage."

"That exactly how it feels, as if I'm being stretched into the most convoluted positions by a giant stretcher." G eased into the machine's control over his body.

"Okay, notch it up one more," Linden said.

When the huge device brought him around to where Sam stood, G observed his husband edging the lever upward to the next level. It was harder to keep his focus on his husband due to the movement of the stretching machine. "Crap!"

"You want me to stop?" Sam asked.

"No… let me get used to this for a bit," G said, flowing with the movement. What Linden said was true; G actually enjoyed the motion of the contraption as it completely relaxed his body and took away the horrific cramps. He neglected to inform Sam about the extent of the pain even though he knew Sam's wife had been through childbirth. His own pains had to be worse than those of a woman, and he figured these were the pains of his womb stretching his body to fit the future size of the fetus as it grew. _I wonder how many more times I'll have to endure this stretching._

"G?"

"I must've dozed off."

"Or that brain of yours is doing overtime. I think there's something you failed to discuss with me."

G looked around the room and realized they were alone again.

"Talk."

Sam still held that device's controller in his hands. "Or you'll?" G asked.

"Use this? What do you think? You think I'd do that to you?" Sam chuckled.

"All power."

"No brains."

G smirked. "Help me off this overgrown taffy maker," he said, "and then I'll talk to you."

Sam pocketed the controller and offered G his hand. He drew his husband into this arms and kissed him.

"You checked on the kids?"

"Fast asleep in spite of all your screaming."

"I didn't scream that loud… did I?"

"Ah, not so certain." Sam handed G a warmed bathrobe.

"I missed all the juicy details about this part of our routine." He followed Sam out to the fully equipped basement kitchen.

"Have a seat."

G sat down in one of two matching, burgundy easy chairs which surrounded a small round, solid oak table.

Sam brought over yogurt and honey and filtered water. "Linden said after your time on the stretching machine you need to eat something light and drink a lot of water."

G tanked the whole glass of water and held it up for more.

"Okay, proves his point."

After he picked up the spoon, G toyed with the Greek yogurt in the bowl. "Not hungry."

"You need to eat a little."

"Can we talk first?" G put the spoon down inside the yogurt and stared at it. Without looking up into his husband's face, he said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"And you were going to when?"

"Damn, I'm sorry, I didn't want you to worry and I thought it was temporary."

"Pregnancy is temporary, but it lasts a long time." Sam brought over more water.

"I figured out what it meant and didn't think—"

"Don't ever do it again." Sam sat across from him and intensified his voice, nearly sounding like a growl. "Look at me, damn it, this is serious."

G raised his head and gazed into his husband's eyes. "I apologized. Isn't that enough?"

"No, okay, no, you need to be transparent with me, especially in regards to this pregnancy." Sam grasped both of G's hands in his. "Linden was concerned, well, more than concerned, because you should've told me as soon as these symptoms started. That was the agreement we had before we left his office and safety of our private suite."

G sighed.

"Come on, man, I don't want to lose you or the baby. That's not an option this time around, and I know you understand why. Neither one of us could handle another loss like that."

Tears flooded G's eyes and splashed down his face.

Sam leaned over the table and kissed his husband on the lips and wiped the tears from his face.

G stood and left the room.

After running up the stairs to the first floor of their home, G hid inside the private viewing room close to the screen and curled himself into a fetal position. A picture show flashed through his mind at blinding speed. Becky was in his arms. She wasn't crying. She wasn't making normal noises. She was gasping for air. G was screaming and crying and trying to make Becky breathe. "Breathe, damn it, breathe. Don't do this to me. Breathe." He shook her hard. Blood splattered all over his face and chest. His naked skin was speckled with red droplets. He screamed and panted and shuddered hard. "Becky!"

G felt Sam behind him and allowed his husband to hold him.

Sam rocked G and whispered to him, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things to you." He smoothed a hand over his husband's face. "I'm here now. You're safe."

"I killed her. I did it. I shook her too hard."

"What?"

"I'm seeing it again and again. I know I did it."

"No, you're remembering something else and mixing it up with what happened to Becky."

"No, you've got to believe me."

"I won't believe you because I never saw you do it," Sam said. "Remember the short window? We were in the room together. She died in your—"

"No! Don't say it…" G jerked away from Sam. "I can't bear it. Don't want to hear it."

"I understand, believe me I do."

"Maybe that's why I keep remembering something else because I can't deal with her loss? I don't know." G sighed.

"We'll look into this later," Sam said, standing and bringing G up with him. "Forgive me?"

"Sam, I broke the routine, and I failed to tell you what was happening."

"There you go again with that quick subject changing ability. You're better than me at escape and evade," Sam said. "I said things downstairs which—"

"I deserved it all. Let's just forget about it."

Sam took G's hand and walked toward their bedroom. "You never deserved hearing me threaten you and saying you're going to cause another death."

"I can't talk about it right now. I didn't feel threatened rather confused."

When they entered their bedroom suite, Sam slipped an arm around G's waist and pulled him back against his body. "I promise we'll find the answers to these frightening flashbacks." He slowly started to undress his husband.

Before Sam finished taking off his clothes, G pulled away from him and slipped under the covers. "I need to sleep. Now."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	8. Centrifugal Force

_**Thank you for the reviews and for reading my story.**_

_**Here's the next chapter...**_

* * *

**Centrifugal Force**

**Chapter 8**

G shot straight up in bed. He first believed it was a nightmare that awakened him. In the next moment he knew it was the new life within him. He grasped Sam's hand. "Hot tub now."

Sam leaped out of bed and scooped G into his arms.

"Wait!"

"Why?"

"We're stark ass naked," G said.

"And?" Sam asked.

"What about the children? They'll see us like this and…"

"Taken care of earlier this morning by Hetty and our team," Sam said.

"So now she reads minds? Well, strike that. She's always read minds." G smirked.

"That she has and it's always mystified us until we discovered how."

They entered the elevator and G pushed the button.

"She's got surveillance cameras on us—"

"No, Linden called her for us," Sam said.

"… never mind what I thought."

Less than three minutes later, Sam and G entered the hot tub in the special room.

"Man, I don't know if I'll ever get used to this hotter water," G said.

"It takes less time because the focus—"

"Yeah, I get it, the focus is now on that whatever-you-want-to-call-it stretcher." G came over to the side of the hot tub and studied the monster piece of equipment. "A month on this?" He felt Sam behind him.

"Maximum."

"Outrageous."

"No, what would be outrageous is sex on that thing," Sam said.

"Seriously, there's no way it could happen," G said. "It's hard enough balancing my body on that small shelf, especially if I get any bigger."

"You won't need this by then." Sam wrapped his arms around G's waist.

They fell back into the hot water again.

"Okay, let's try it once," G said.

"Seriously, you're game?"

"Yeah, but after my session."

"Of course," Sam said, "whatever were you thinking?" He chuckled.

"Don't even go there."

"And you didn't?"

G smirked and floated on the water. He observed his body on the surface as if partially removed from it. Then he glanced down at his abdomen and breasts. G restrained himself, trying to stay afloat and resisting the urge to leap to his feet. Everything had grown since his first time on the contraption. Freaky, that was the best word for it. The womb stretched his whole abdomen out to the sides, down toward his groin, and up toward his breasts. Yeah, they were breasts for certain now. And movement within the womb startled him more than once. G never expected any of this so soon after the insertion of the living womb deep within him. He believed it would be a slow, methodical growth, more scientific than human. G was wrong from the very beginning. Everything was too human. _Terrifyingly beautiful_ were the words he heard in his mind more than once.

Sam took his husband by the hand and led him out of the hot tub. He wrapped a huge bath sheet around G's body and toweled him off with it. Next he positioned G on the concave portion of the giant taffy stretcher combination horizontal dough mixer.

"Okay, time for a stretch." Sam stood back from the machine. "Ready?"

G glommed onto the flattened pole and readied himself. "Go." He held his breath.

"Release your breath and remember to relax."

"I can't stand the first couple of minutes."

"Take in a deep breath."

"No, just do it already and I'll adjust."

Sam pressed down on his husband's back. G startled. Before his husband had time to react again, Sam started the oversized machine.

"Sam!"

"Breathe with the rotations. That's it."

G lessened his grip on the flattened pole and relaxed into the movement.

"Better?"

"Okay, you're right, it works better to breathe rather than hold my breath." G breathed through the painful stretches and pulls on his body. Soon the movement of the great machine worked with his body. Or maybe his body worked with it. Whatever occurred, it happened in less than sixty-seconds after the rotations of the machine started. After several minutes on the machine, G closed his eyes and started to snore. He never snored on his stomach. At once he realized he was on his back and the centrifugal force held him in place rather than his arms around the flattened pole. He was flattened against the outside of the mechanism, his body, mostly abdominal area, stretching up and down and across. G wondered what speed Sam was using. He was about to yell at him.

"G hold on to the pole," Sam yelled. "You'll need it."

G glommed onto the flattened pole and felt the machine slowing down. One more session was over, finally. Once the overgrown taffy stretcher completely stopped, he released his arms and started to stand. G steadied himself, using the metal frame, the dizziness was worse this time and he wondered why.

Sam came along side his husband and wrapped an arm around his waist. "You okay?"

"What speed?"

"The fastest."

"I don't think that's necessary."

"I'll agree with that." He helped G over to a table in the basement's kitchen and served him a yogurt with honey and filtered water. "It was an experiment."

G dipped his spoon in the yogurt and left it. "To see how fast that contraption goes." He drank the water and asked for more. "Or to test my ability to stay on that thing."

"Yeah, something like that," Sam said. "Something's different about you."

G looked up from the water in his hand. "I think I remember why I'm having those flashbacks," he said, "and the memory isn't connected to Becky's birth and… you know what." G still couldn't just say that word. He skirted it every time it came up in a conversation, as if avoiding it would keep the memories of her loss at a distance.

"Maybe the level of pain is connected?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"Are they both painful?"

"Well, of course the loss of Becky was painful." G gathered a spoonful of the Greek yogurt and toyed with putting it in his mouth.

"And?"

"I guess the other was equally painful." He dropped the spoonful into his mouth.

"You guess? What? Is that your 'I'm sort of disclosing something to you' response?" Sam sat across from him and ate a bowl of Greek yogurt.

G drank some water. "Honestly?"

"Yeah, that too." Sam chuckled.

G smirked. "Honestly, I can't talk about this and that's why I'm stalling." He took another bite of yogurt.

"Let me guess, this has bothered you since Fertile Ground."

G looked up from his bowl of yogurt and stared at his husband. "So now you've got ESP?"

"Ah you can't hide any more."

"No and it sucks." He drank some water.

"So your escape and evade tactics aren't working either?"

"Nope." G scooped some more yogurt into his mouth.

"Well?"

"Yes, it happened during Fertile Ground," G said. "Can we retire to the upstairs theater?"

Sam bussed their dishes to the sink and placed them in the drawer dishwasher. "Let's go."

"Chilled."

"Almost forgot." He led G over to a warming drawer by the special room.

G took out a bathrobe and wrapped it around his body.

Sam donned one too.

"So these are placed strategically around the house?" G asked, while walking toward the elevator.

"Outside of any area where there's water."

"Smart design," he said. "I'd like to know who's going to do all the laundry around here."

"Linden informed me while he was here that a crew comes once a week and cleans our home, takes care of the pool and hot tubs, and does the laundry," said Sam.

"All the time? Feels like too much of a personal invasion."

"Only when you're pregnant and going through these intense treatments."

"I think I can handle that." G stepped out of the elevator and walked toward the private viewing room. "I know neither one of us could handle cleaning everything in this mansion and taking care of me with this new routine." He stopped at the kitchenette outside the movie theater. G grabbed a yogurt container, added some honey, and dispensed filtered water into a glass. Inside the intimate cinema room, he took a seat closer to the front and placed his food and water on a table.

Sam sat next to him and added his water and several protein bars to the table.

"Maybe we'll need to hire our own maids after that."

"Nope, he told me whatever is necessary he'll handle, all expenses paid," Sam said.

"I guess that's the perks for becoming the first male human with a living womb," G said. "I'm not certain I'd call them perks though." He took one of the protein bars off the table and unwrapped it. "I'm sorry I held this back from you, and then again, I wasn't ready to tell you."

"Take your time." Sam slid an arm around his husband's shoulders.

"I've taken too much time already and those who committed those indecent acts need to be exposed."

"What?" Sam eyed him.

"Those men who were with me in that warehouse-like building…" G took a bite of his protein bar. "You know I wish I could just say it to you, but I don't want you to judge me."

"I promise I won't judge you."

G took another bite of the protein bar. "These are good." He drank some more water and stood. "I can't sit down and tell you this. Makes me too nervous." It wasn't a usual habit when he was nervous, but for this he needed to walk off the intense butterflies in his stomach. And he needed physical distance from his husband. He walked around the home theater and checked out all of its details. How the speakers were spaced. How many speakers lined the walls. How someone had paid close attention to every detail, making certain the chairs were spaced so those seated in the back row of chairs could see with an unobstructed view. Finally, G stopped behind the back row of seats and looked down at his husband. The distance felt safe enough. "I knew all those men in the warehouse with me were from the CIA. They were with me when I signed up and filled out Linden's questionnaire."

"All of them?" Sam turned to face him and remained seated.

"Yes, I'll never forget that day I filled out that questionnaire and the faces of the men around me."

"You watched their reactions to the questions?"

"Every last one of them," G said, "because I was looking for… 'Mr. Right.' And not a single one demonstrated to me that they were him. So I'm trying, in my mind, to figure out why Linden brought them in for this experiment, for Fertile Ground, when he knew by their answers they weren't the right ones for the experiment."

"And you're using that to keep your distance from what happened to you."

G sighed. "I'm trying to tell you, but… I'm just going to blurt it out. Okay? They raped me in the locker room after the experiment ended. There, I said it. No questions. I'm finished." He came back down to the refreshments on the table, grabbed the water, and started back up the short ramp out of the theater. In the kitchen, G filled his glass with more water and stared into the sink.

Sam came along side his husband. "I'm sorry that happened to you," he said. He put away the yogurt and honey and tossed the silverware and bowls into the dishwasher. Sam slid an arm around G's waist.

G jerked away and left the kitchenette. He walked to the pool, disrobed, and dove into the water, swimming lap after lap until he was breathless and then he floated on his back. After a few minutes he stood and walked out of the pool. G took a warmed bathrobe from a drawer and dressed in it. He walked toward the sunroom.

Sam stood in the doorway of the sunroom, blocking the entrance into it with his hands on both doorjambs. "You may not want to talk about this, but it's important to decide how to proceed with it in our relationship."

G stared at Sam's chest. "Move aside."

"Not happening until we talk."

"Don't push this. I'm tired and I need to get warm. Now."

"Fine, we talk in the hot tub." Sam lifted G into his arms.

"Put me down right now!" G screamed at him.

"Nope." Sam walked toward the hot tub in the center of their house.

"Why this one? Why?"

"Because you can scream all you want at me on the way there."

G closed his mouth.

"I see, you're not going to release that anger."

"It's not about you."

"I know, believe me, I know." He entered the sunroom and set G on his feet and drew him into his body. "I love you and I'll do whatever I can to help you work through this."

"I'm done with it. I was done with it after it happened."

"I suggest you notify your life than because part of it got put on hold after the kidnapping and your initiation, if you will, into Fertile Ground."

G stepped back and averted his eyes to the hot tub. "I know something changed in me, but what I'm not certain."

"Were you wondering why they didn't get you pregnant?"

"Never even crossed my mind."

"Not once?"

"Nope, I only thought about you and how I wanted you to be the father of our children."

"And you lied to me about what happened after your kidnapping."

"Yes, to protect myself from their threats," G said, disrobing and entering the hot tub. He completely submersed himself and then floated on his back.

"What kind of threats?" Sam asked, joining him.

"The typical ones perps threaten will happen if you go to the authorities or you tell anyone."

"Did you go to the authorities?"

"Well, I went to the nearest emergency room and told them I was raped and they took specimens."

"That's good."

"I sealed them and loaded them into my safe," G said. "It's the real reason I bought that gun safe."

Sam's jaw dropped open.

G ignored the look and immersed himself in the water again. He returned to his back and floated without looking in his husband's direction.

"So you're telling me they were never tested."

"That's affirmative."

"That's not good. Why?"

"Because I didn't want them to follow through on hurting you or me or my future unborn children." He ducked under the hot water again and resurfaced. "I need a nap."

"What did you do? Exercise too much in the pool?"

"I tried to get _them_ out of me and my head." G exited the hot tub and walked toward the master bedroom suite. "It didn't work. It never does."

Sam matched his husband's strides. "I'll bet you're glad the children aren't here."

G stopped halfway between the two rooms and glanced down at his attire, rather lack of one. "Oops, I forgot." He hurried to the bedroom, grabbed a towel from the towel warmer in the bathroom and dried off. "You're right, I never got over it."

"There's one way to get over this once and for all," Sam said, drying off in the bathroom. "Press charges."

"I'm not at liberty to do that," G said, turning on the gas fireplace and setting the blanket and mattress cover to high heat. "I've got children and a husband and I'm pregnant again."

"I'll protect us."

"Right."

"Seriously G, you'll never put this behind you until you confront these demons head on."

G climbed into bed and snuggled into the toasty warmth. "I'll think about it."

"That's all?" Sam sat on the bed close to his husband.

"That's all I can do for now because just the thought of pursuing them in court freaks me out."

Sam leaned over and kissed G on the lips. "I love you and I'm sorry you endured their torture."

"When I wake up I'll be famished," G said, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck and bringing him down for a kiss. "I'll be famished for you and for one of your delicious avocado omelettes."

"I hear you loud and clear." Sam laid down next to G on top of the covers.

"Thank you, Sam, for listening and not judging."

"Nothing to judge, sweetheart." He brought his husband into his body and held him.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading. I love and appreciate reviews._**


	9. Protection

_**Thank you for the reviews!**_

* * *

**Protection**

**Chapter 9**

The rides, if G could call them that, on that monster piece of equipment continued every other day. He was thankful they weren't a daily necessity. Though G imagined what it would be like to have wild and crazy sex on the contraption. That was a daily obsession, one he wouldn't discuss with Sam yet.

G reclined the leather chair in the intimate movie theater on the first floor of their home. It had taken him several attempts to figure out the movie watching system; a fully digital theater with a ten foot screen and preloaded movies. He settled on a thriller to prepare his mind for the next step in his healing; telling Linden what occurred after he was 'fertile' for the first time.

After propping the container of buttered popcorn on his chair's side table, G started the movie.

"There you are," Sam said, coming into the theater and sitting beside his husband. He reclined his theater seat.

"I needed space."

"Lot's of it in our home."

"Maybe too much," G said, piling a handful of popcorn on his own raised table, his growing abdomen. "There's got to be a reason, besides keeping me pregnant, that Linden provided us with this home."

"I suggest you stop wondering how and why and call him." Sam picked up the tub of hot buttered popcorn and rolled over on top of his husband.

"Okay, that was one smooth move." G popped another piece of popcorn into his mouth. "But who said I wanted the company."

"I want to eat the popcorn off your abdomen too."

"I'm certain that sounded lewd."

Sam demonstrated and tongued a piece into his mouth.

"Now that looked lewd as well."

"My intention." He chuckled.

G ate another piece of popcorn and watched his husband's tongue draw another one into his mouth.

"You getting my drift?" Sam asked.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Ah, that's what you said earlier, but you know what I think?"

"Yeah, I do, you think I too preoccupied with calling Linden and I won't stop until I follow through with doing it." G sighed. He toyed with a piece of popcorn before tossing it into his husband's mouth. "Good catch Fido. You know maybe a dog would be a great addition to our family. Gregory and Melissa have both requested a family pet."

"I've got one already," Sam said, eyeing his husband.

"Very funny." G tossed another piece of popcorn into Sam's waiting mouth. "Soon I'll have you trained better than any pet." He smirked.

"You seriously want to add a pet to the equation right now?" Sam finished his question with an open mouth, waiting like a good dog for his next treat.

"I guess it's not the right time. Maybe after the baby is born."

"Or even later than that."

"Yeah, and you'll forgot about their request and mine too." G pouted and tossed his husband another hot buttered, puffed-to-perfection kernel. "I wonder how that popcorn machine makes such delectable morsels."

"I wonder how you can be so evasive and avoiding."

"Me too, but it's worked thus far." G winked at Sam. "Okay, where's the cellphone?"

"Forget that." Sam rolled off of his husband and back onto his own recliner. "Skype him."

"So you can hear every juicy detail."

"I'll know sooner or later."

G made a face at his husband and said, "Autodial Linden." He was just about to sit forward when a picture developed right above his head on the ceiling of the theater. He whispered, "Okay, that's simply the weirdest…" He stopped speaking when the man's face appeared above his head. "Linden."

"Mr. Callen, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's not about anything pleasant," G said. "I've avoided this long enough. Those men you kidnapped during Operation Fertile Ground all raped me, and I want to press charges, but I first need to know my family and I are completely protected."

"You are Mr. Callen and I know all about what happened," Linden said. "Each night all the security tapes were reviewed and my team informed me of your rapes."

"What in the… and you never told me you knew and… damn… you know even more about me than I know about me…"

"You weren't ready to deal with it, but I made certain when you were that everyone in your family would be protected and safe."

"How?"

"The mansion with its multiple-layered security systems, and the secret rooms neither one of you have discovered yet," Linden said. "I prepared for your future in more ways than you could possibly fathom."

"How do we access these rooms?" G asked, now more curious than scared of what the future might bring.

"The same way in which you've accessed information about your home so far."

"Won't those CIA agents find it too?"

"Remember your house is voice activated to the sounds of your voices, Hetty's voice, and mine. No one else has activation status."

And now G had the answers to more questions about their new home. "Okay, let me check out my home and I'll get back to you later." G ended the Skype call and glanced sideways at his husband.

Sam grabbed the pieces of popcorn off his husband's abdomen and dumped it into the bucket.

G leaped to his feet ready for the new adventure. "This I've got to see." He walked up the ramp to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

Sam followed him with the popcorn tub.

"Linden has piqued my interest."

"And not me?" Sam faked a drawn out pout.

G faced his husband and kissed him. "You always pique my interest, that's a given." He turned back to the kitchen wall and said, "Locate safe room number one."

A map of their home appeared on the wall above the kitchenette's sink.

G stared at the not-so-obvious place displayed on the map. "Okay, how does that work?"

"Good question."

"We've been in there numerous times and never once did I suspect it was a safe room," G said. "Let's go explore our first room of ultimate protection." He took Sam by the hand and they walked toward their kitchen.

"Maybe it's not the ultimate in protection," Sam said.

"I guarantee it is because neither one of us noticed it."

They stopped in front of the biggest pantry either one of them had ever seen.

G opened the four foot wide door to the ten foot wide by twenty foot long room. "I had wondered why the room was longer and wider than most pantries I've read about." He stepped inside and walked toward the end of the duo, cabinet-lined corridor. "I saw one like this in a magazine once, but it was never this long." G reached the far end of the corridor and eyed the odd looking wall before him. "Where's the keys?"

"Remember I gave you a second set yesterday."

"Stupid me left it on the beside table."

"You beat me to the punch," Sam said. "I suggest you keep it on you at all times."

"Maybe you should buy me a necklace for it."

"How about a dog collar?" He winked at G.

"That's going to cost you… later."

"Why not now in this new place to christen?"

"Don't you wish." G took the keys out of Sam's hand and stepped back a few feet. "Open sesame."

A door opened in the wall.

G stared into the dimly lit room.

Sam bumped him from behind. "What's the matter now? Forget your gun?" He smirked.

"That's two." G entered the corridor and examined the walls which looked identical to the ones in the pantry section. "You don't suppose these cabinets contain pantry items."

"I don't suppose they contain items found in a regular pantry." Sam opened the first dark-stained solid oak cabinet to his left, exposing a full arsenal of weapons and protective gear.

"Looks as if they stocked it for an invasion," G said, examining the contents. "Semi-automatic assault weapons? Seriously?"

"Every kind of weapon and accessory needed to fight off a well-armed enemy," Sam said, closing the cabinet and opening the one next to it.

"Okay, over-the-top."

"I'll say."

The cabinet contained the latest and highest tech bullet proof armor with special gear for children and someone who's pregnant.

"Okay, I'd say someone preplanned this one to the max," G said. "And I thought I was paranoid."

"Obviously not as much as whomever planned this safe room," Sam said. He closed the cabinet and opened the two on the opposite wall. "Simply boring and ordinary."

"Well, a man's got eat sometime."

"You mean a pregnant man's gotta eat."

"Okay, rub it in, so I've been pigging out lately," G said.

"Lately?" Sam rubbed G's protruding abdomen. "I'm glad we don't foot the bill for food during your pregnancy."

"Maybe it's spiked with hormones?"

"Nope, already asked Linden about that."

"Yeah, this time my living womb produces the hormones needed for sustaining the pregnancy." G closed the cabinets on his right and opened the next two on his left. "Looks like my kind of food."

"If you eat like that," Sam said, eyeing the candy and goodies of all kinds, "you'll be more rotund then you should be." He closed the doors. "At least the kids will love that cabinet."

"Odd place next to the weaponry." G pressed Sam against the cabinet. "You'd better go close the door. I'm feeling amorous again."

Sam said, "Close sesame."

"Seriously?"

"Too lazy to figure out how to close it another way."

"Figures," G said, surrounding Sam's waist with his arms and kissing him.

"Let's finish our exploration," Sam said, kissing G back.

"And who says I'm not exploring the goods in this safe room." G reached his hands down to Sam's buttocks and squeezed them.

* * *

**#**

* * *

"Well, I've finished that investigation," G said, climbing to his feet and donning his bathrobe.

"I could go for more of that type of inspection." Sam pulled on his bathrobe.

"Better than scrutinizing every square foot of this safe room?"

"Yes, and I want more of you."

G shook his head. "I can't believe we just made love for the past hour and now you want more."

"Why not?"

G continued to explore the remaining cabinets and found a double set of full-sized bunk beds at the far end of the safe room, one set on each side of the hallway. A three piece bathroom with a walk-in shower completed the necessities for a live-in bunker room. "Is there anything they missed?"

"Nope, because here's the table and chairs I wondered if they included." Sam pulled down a table from the wall. It looked like a cabinet. Under it was a bench seat and attached to the table were two chairs. "Clever design."

"You mean like a murphy bed only it's a table."

"You wish it were a murphy bed," Sam said.

"Now who's thinking with that muscle between their legs again?" G winked at him.

"Obsessed with it? Is that it?" Sam surrounded G's waist with an arm and whispered, "You want to screw again?"

"I might take you up on that invitation later, but right now the warning bell is ringing."

"Cramps again, huh?"

"Yeah, I hate this part of the whole thing." G exited the safe room and walked down the pantry's corridor toward the kitchen.

"You game for a tryst on that contraption?" Sam asked.

"A tryst?" G stopped and turned around. In the distance, he watched the safe room's door close automatically. "I'm not certain that's entirely a good idea."

"No sense of adventure."

"Agreed."

"Nope. Chicken."

"More than likely."

Once outside the pantry, Sam and G rushed toward the elevator. G slid inside first and leaned against one wall. Sam came closer to him.

"One try and if it doesn't work…" Sam said, finishing with a passionate kiss.

G wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and kissed him back. "You've got a deal. Once."

They exited the elevator hand in hand and opened the door to the stretching room, as they had nicknamed it. Sam and G disrobed and climbed into the hot tub.

"I think there's more than one safe room," G said.

"That would make perfect sense in a home this size."

"I'd bet there's one in the kids' room." G dunked under the water and then floated on his back. "I believe there's one in every kids' room and our master bedroom."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"You never _go that far_." G glanced over his shoulder and winked at his husband.

"You goading me for our tryst?"

"Trying to gather the inner strength to go for it myself." G felt his husband's hard erection pressing into his buttocks. In his mind he imagined Sam entering him while he laid on his stomach and the contraption rotated. Instantly, G was as hard as Sam. "Okay, I'm game, let's do it now before I change my mind."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	10. Craving Rocks

**Thank you for the reviews. And finally... it is here, another chapter.**

* * *

**Craving Rocks**

**Chapter 10**

Sam and G laid on the floor next to the stretching machine. They were still breathless from their passionate lovemaking on the contraption.

"You okay?" Sam asked, drawing his husband into his side.

"I am now, but for a bit I thought I'd fall off that thing," G said, sighing and relaxing further into his husband.

"Which thing?" Sam smirked.

"I hope you know by now which thing." G winked at him. "I could use a relaxing swim in the pool before we explore the house again."

"Sounds like a great idea. Shower first."

"I need help getting up off the floor."

Sam stood and helped his husband off the floor. "Are you certain you feel okay?"

"Why?"

"You look a little peaked."

G went over to the stretching machine and looked at his reflection in the shiny surface. "Maybe I'm a little hungry."

Sam took G by the hand and led him to the warming cabinet. He helped his husband into a warmed bathrobe and selected one for himself. Then he took G over to the table. "Let's keep with the routine and if you're still hungry I'll make you one of my omelettes."

"I could use a juicy steak."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I need some beef in my diet," G said, picking up the spoon and scooping up a heaping spoonful of yogurt. "Besides all those eggs are giving me gas." He downed a glass of water and ate several bites of his yogurt.

"You're looking better."

"Needed sustenance." G drank more water and finished off his yogurt. "This isn't going to cut it. I'll need that cow."

"How about another yogurt for now and we'll go barbecue a slab of beef on the outdoor grill?"

"You've been eyeing that grill everyday," G said, diving into the second container of yogurt with a spoon. The massive outdoor kitchen sprawled the length of an eighteen foot room. The indoor kitchen spanned twenty feet long.

"Now you'd provided me with an opportunity to use it," Sam said, joining his husband at the table.

"I feel strange." G stood and tottered to the theater and sat in one of the chairs and reclined it.

Sam kneeled beside him. "You don't look good."

"For once I feel like I look," G said.

"Let me pick you up and carry you."

"No argument there."

Sam scooped G into his arms and carried him to the elevator. "Here's one time where I'm glad there's an elevator in this home." When they reached the first floor, Sam carried G to the screened porch and settled him on a settee.

"Nauseated."

"That's a first."

"Maybe two much sex on that stretching machine," G said, winking at his husband.

"Or morning sickness?"

"I didn't think about that." He opted for something other than morning sickness. During his last pregnancy, he spent the first five months puking and eating salty crackers.

"Wait a minute, have you've been craving anything odd?"

"You and the gut twister." G smirked.

"I gotta say I'm loving this banter," Sam said, "a three year hiatus is too long. I mean anything odd to eat."

"I see where this is going," G said. "Let me see… yes, as matter of fact… damn, I forgot about the iron again."

Sam scooped G into his arms and walked toward the pantry. "Time for some more nookie in the pantry."

"I'm too tired."

"Figures." Sam opened the door and walked inside.

"I'll tell you which one it's going to be in," G said.

"If I win I get nookie in the pantry tonight."

"Deal."

Sam walked almost to the end of the long corridor and stopped in front of his choice, the only cabinet containing vitamins.

"Okay, you think it's in here, but I'll guarantee you're wrong," G said.

Sam opened the cabinet door and perused the items on the pull-out shelf.

"A fruitless search."

"Okay smarty pants, where's the iron supplement?"

"My guess is the cabinet next to the pantry's entrance. Left hand side."

"You peeked."

"Nope, just a wild guess," G said, "and the second place is the first cabinet on the right in the safe room."

"Okay, we'll need to confirm that later." Sam walked back toward the entrance and opened the cabinet G had chosen.

G pulled out a drawer and Sam stepped back.

"You saw it before."

"I swear I didn't."

Sam took out a bottle of iron tablets.

"I like this kind, it's sublingual."

"Wait a minute. You can't take that formula it states right here on the bottle that it's for women."

"What do you know, I've got a womb." G winked at his partner.

"You'll need some vitamin C with that."

G pointed to the bottle next to the iron tablets.

"I think you cheated."

"If it's any consolation and I feel up to it later on I'll have nookie with you in the pantry."

"Nope, you'll have nookie with me in the safe room again."

"Of my choice."

"Seriously, you're harping on that again."

"I'm not harping on anything," G said, holding the two bottles while Sam walked out to the settee in the screened porch. "I think there's more than one safe room."

Sam settled G on the settee. "Okay, once and for all let's prove you're wrong."

"Right." G paused before he said, "Show me the safe rooms." He emphasized the 's' on the last word.

Before them several safe rooms showed up on an aqua-blue wall.

"Okay, how did you know?" Sam asked, folding his arms.

"It was a wild guess."

"I should've remembered to trust your hunches. They're usually right."

G slumped over the armrest on the settee. He tried putting an iron pill into his mouth, but lacked the energy. The opened bottle of pills slipped from his hand and spilled on the floor. "Sam…"

Sam kneeled on the floor beside his husband. "Look at me."

G raised his head slightly and attempted to speak, before plopping his head back down on the armrest. "Can't, too tired."

"Autodial Linden," Sam said, staying by G's side.

Instead of the map of their home showing the safe rooms, Linden's face showed up on the wall.

"Can you see Callen?"

"How long has he been like that?" Linden asked.

"Just now he seems to have lost his strength."

"Callen, how are you feeling right now?" Linden asked.

"Too weak to even chew on a tablet."

"Bring him in to the lab, ASAP," Linden said. "I'll call Ms. Lange and inform of the change in schedule."

G glanced at Sam and mouthed the words. "Our kids."

"We're more concerned about you than the kids right now." Linden disconnected the call.

Sam straightened and lifted G into his arms.

"Promise me."

"No promises," Sam said.

"You're reneging on your promise for the safe room of my choice? I can't believe this."

"Oh, thought you were gonna start making me promise to save the baby and not you," Sam said.

"Well that too, of course, you know that comes with the territory of all this—"

"And now your super talkative and just before you couldn't talk?"

"Freaked out."

"Understandable." Sam laid G on the bed in the master bedroom.

"What are we doing in here?" G's voice started to quaver again. "I'm cold."

"Iron deficiency will do that to you," Sam said, stripping off their clothes and dressing G and himself in sweats. "Man, you've gained too much weight. You're not going to fit in your sweats."

"I'm not going naked."

"Nope, you're wearing my sweats." Sam scooped G into his arms and started for the garage.

* * *

**#**

* * *

After breaking all the speed limits and running several red lights, Sam reached the lab and private suite in less than fifteen minutes. He had timed it before and it took thirty minutes from here to home. By the time Sam lifted his husband out of the car, G was semi-conscious and unresponsive to his voice.

Linden and his team met Sam at the front door with a gurney.

Upstairs Linden and his team worked together seamlessly, placing intravenous lines in G's arms and adding a warming blanket and a heated intravenous line.

"More warming blankets," Linden said to Sam.

Sam left the lounge and entered the exercise room. He hadn't noticed the stainless steel towel warming drawers and cabinets before. Maybe they were a new addition to the space. Sam entered the living room with a pile of hot blankets in his arms. He tucked them under and around G's feet and head first, using his survival training as a Navy SEAL, next around G body, and last around his legs.

"Is the hot tub up to temp yet?" Linden asked. "Remember, it needs to be as warm as the one in the stretching room in your house."

"Almost," Sam said, leaving the room and returning with the temperature notation book. He showed Linden the numbers.

"Okay, let's get him transferred into the hot tub." Linden, his team, and Sam lifted G's semi-conscious body onto the gurney and pushed it into the exercise room. Once inside the room, Linden's team wrapped the intravenous lines in plastic and taped them. "Okay, he's all set to go."

Sam climbed into the hot tub and waited for Linden and his team to lower his husband into his arms. He cradled G close to his body and held him under water.

Linden and his team set up the intravenous lines all around the hot tub.

"Need anything to drink?" Linden asked, before leaving.

"Yeah, a ton of water, I'm sweating already."

"I'll be checking on you two every thirty minutes until he's stabilized." Linden left and returned with a huge canister of water and a glass. "I only hope this is enough for you. It's going to get hotter and you'll need to take a break."

"I'm good for as long as G needs me."

"See you in thirty minutes." Linden left the exercise room.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Six hours later G stirred. For the first time in the last few days, warmth filled his body and surrounded him. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed into his husband's face. G said, "Sam."

Sam opened his eyes. "Finally."

"Precisely what I was saying, finally, I'm warm."

"You didn't tell me," he said, "and any odd cravings?"

"Well, I was craving rocks," G said.

"Kind of hard on your teeth."

"Yeah, that's why I kept telling myself to not give into my crazy craving," G said. He was about to wrap his arms around Sam's neck when he noticed the intravenous lines in his arms. They were wrapped in plastic to protect them from the water. G arched his back and stretched. He glanced around the hot tub. Three intravenous lines pumped fluids into his arms and one was dark red. "Blood transfusion."

"Yes, they needed my blood for you."

"Sorry." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Why? I'm happy to be able to give you my blood."

"Then everything's okay?" G asked.

"It'll be now that you've got the blood," Sam said. "They tried iron infusions first and nothing happened to your iron level so I offered my blood since we used it once before with success."

"What about you? Have you been in the water a long time?"

"I got two breaks."

G looked at Sam's fingers. They were wrinkled from excessive water exposure. "I know you're trying to help me, but you won't do me any good if you're overcooked."

"Overcooked?"

"Yeah, as in being a baked bean."

Sam chuckled.

"It wasn't supposed to be funny, Sam, I'm serious," G said. "Have you looked at your fingers and maybe you should look at your toes too?"

"Linden checks on you and me every thirty minutes."

G sighed. "And?"

"I'm good."

"Not to mention what's it doing to me."

"It's keeping your temperature regulated until your iron levels are stabilized," Sam said.

"That's a mouthful."

"I know what I'd like a mouth on."

"That sounded quite lewd," G said, winking at his husband. "Can't wait to get back to the house and make nookie in one of the safe rooms."

"Preferably not in our children's bedrooms," Sam said.

"And you didn't believe me."

"I should've known you were right." Sam said, "How about the master bedroom?"

"Too mundane for me."

"I suppose you'd like the one in our special room."

"Nope, the one upstairs in the eagle's nest," G said. Sam threatened to make the room off limits if G gained any more weight.

"Always the romantic."

G imagined making love by the light of a full moon.

"Your mind doing double time on the eagle's nest safe room?"

"We were going to christen it before and never got around to it," G said. "I want it this time."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading my story.**_


	11. The Need to Nest

**Thank you for your patience...long time since I've posted a chapter for this story. Wow! I didn't realize it's been almost two years. Too long for my readers to wait. My apologies. This story will be finished. I've never left a story unfinished and I'll stay true to my promise to finish every single story I start.**

**Chapter 11**

After spending two nights at the lab, G and Sam arrived home and spent the night making love in the eagle's nest and feeding each other finger foods.

Early the next morning Sam asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Couldn't be better." G wrapped his leg around Sam's legs and snuggled closer to him. "I could use a full body massage after my time on the stretcher."

"Could be arranged, but remember Linden's orders on that machine."

"How can I forget a man who removed my all time favorite activity?"

"Sex on that machine is your favorite?"

"Yeah, unfortunately I'll now have to find some other favorite activity."

"How about underwater in the swimming pool?"

"You mean like we did in Greece?"

"Yeah, like that."

"First I need my dose of your high iron steak and potatoes," G said, leaning closer and kissing his husband.

"You mean our finger food didn't quite do it for you?"

He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. "You do it for me."

"I'm glad you're feeling better. Need a hand up?" Sam stood and offered his services.

G took Sam's hand and tried to stand. He sunk back on his heels.

"That's not a good sign." Sam lifted him off the floor. "Can you stand on your own?"

"I think I wiped myself out making love to you last night."

"I'll agree."

G attempted to follow Sam down the spiral staircase and stumbled on the first step. He grabbed the handrail and yelped.

Sam stopped and faced his husband. "Next time tell me you're having a hard time."

"I thought I'd do okay by myself."

Sam came back up the stairs and scooped G into his arms. "No more eagle's nest until after you give birth."

"I was hoping we could have one more tryst up there before the baby comes."

"Right, when you weigh twice as much as you do now I'm supposed to haul you up and down these stairs?"

"Okay, you're right, this is it. I love it up here."

Sam brought G into the dining room.

"I think I need a softer resting place."

"Okay, the family room is where I'll serve your dinner." Sam placed G on the couch and covered him with a blanket. "We good?"

"For now."

"Remember, don't get up without my help."

G settled under the covers and caught glimpses of Sam fixing his breakfast of steak and roasted potatoes. After about ten minutes he was starting to nod off.

"Hey, you just got up."

"And I can't keep my eyes open."

"Okay, here's something to eat to tide you over."

"Not hungry. Nauseated."

"I think you're hungry and you've got low blood sugar," Sam said. "Eat this and you'll feel better."

G sat up and ate the plate full of Swiss cheese and whole wheat crackers Sam had offered him. Within a few minutes he was starting to feel better. "You're right again."

"I'm beginning to like the admiration society you've got going here." Sam winked at him.

"Don't get too used to it." G laughed.

"Steak and potatoes coming right up."

G settled back down under the cover and closed his eyes again. After thirty minutes he wondered if Sam had forgotten about him. He needed sustenance for his growing baby. Against Sam's orders G went in search of his husband.

Not in the kitchen. Okay, that's odd. Everything on the stove was turned off. His meal looked ready to serve. But no Sam.

G rounded the corner close to their bedroom and came face to face with one of his attackers during the Fertile Ground case. The CIA agent held a gun at G's living womb.

"Get in your bedroom. Now!" The guy motioned with the weapon.

G inched toward his master bedroom.

"Hurry it up asshole!" The guy pressed the gun into G's lower back.

G bit his lower lip, holding back the urge to fight the guy, until he stepped inside the room and saw his husband lying on the rug next to the fireplace.

"Get on the bed. I came here to finish what I started. All fours."

G climbed onto the bed and got into position. He guessed what was coming and he couldn't stop it. G feared if he tried to oppose the CIA agent that he'd place his baby in harm's way. He couldn't lose this unborn child. No way. Obeying the guy appeared to be the only means to keeping his baby safe.

"Lift up your bathrobe."

G swallowed hard and complied with the man's orders, drawing up his robe and exposing his nakedness beneath. He heard the distinct sound of a condom being wrapped around the guy's dick. At least the man protected G from what ever diseases he might have. Maybe the guy was worried about getting something from G. Right. What was he doing even thinking about these things before getting raped again by this bastard of a man.

The CIA agent moved forward, grabbed G's hips, and prepared to enter his intended victim.

**#**

Sam climbed on the bed behind the man and held a baseball bat's handle up to the agent's exposed ass. He judged the guy was most likely a virgin and this was gonna hurt bad. No lube.

"You enter my husband and I'll rape your ass. You're never gonna be the same again."

Sam pressed the bat's handle against the man's asshole to emphasize his point. He took zip ties and secured the man's hands behind his back. Drawing the man backward and off the bed, Sam pushed the guy onto the floor face first. He zip tied the man's ankles together as well.

"Maybe I ought to cold conk you with this metal baseball bat for good measure after you gave me an egg.

Sam glanced over his left shoulder at his husband. "You okay G?"

G stared straight ahead at the headboard.

Sam sat on the bed next his husband and drew the man into him until he relaxed in his arms. "It's over, sweetheart."

"How touching," the CIA agent said.

"Careful. I've still got the gumption to use that bat on your sorry ass or pay you back with a good whack on your head.

"The team and LAPD will be here in less than ten minutes and get his sorry ass out of here. Let's go feed you." Sam helped his husband off the bed and brought him into the kitchen.

"Aren't you afraid he's going to get free?" G asked, still shaken from the ordeal.

"No. He's hogtied on the floor at the foot of the bed."

"You weren't going to rape him were you?"

"If I had awakened from my cold conked sleep later than I had, I would've destroyed his sorry ass with the handle of that baseball bat."

G took a bite of his steak.

"Comments?"

"I guess he deserved it."

"But what?"

"Glad you didn't do it. Let's change the subject. I'd rather not think any more about how I'd feel about getting raped by that rat bastard."

**#**

Twenty minutes later the team arrived followed by the LAPD.

Hetty briefly questioned the CIA agent before the LAPD carried the naked and hogtied man to a squad car.

"Are you guys okay?" Hetty asked while eyeing Sam. "Looks like a nasty egg on your forehead."

"Feels exactly how it looks."

"Where's the guy going?"

"They're holding him until we're finished here, and then we'll pick him up for an interrogation session."

G filled a plastic bag with ice cubes and handed it to his husband.

Sam wrapped an arm around G's waist and brought him close into his side. He whispered, "Thank you, sweetheart."

G and Sam entered the living room and sat next to each other.

"So now what, Hetty?" Sam asked while holding the ice against his swollen forehead.

"Linden has a team on its way here to test the security system and make any needed adjustments to it. He wants you both at the tower. You'll stay there until his team finishes its investigation into this breach."

G turned to Sam. "I can't leave. I need to nest."

"Do you realize what you just said to me?"

"What?"

"You need to nest? That doesn't happen until you're getting ready to have the baby."

G swallowed hard. "Maybe that's not what I meant."

Sam set the bag of ice aside and brought G onto his lap. "Don't lie to yourself and discount what you just said to me."

"Damn. I can't be that close."

"The way your abdomen has grown since using that taffy stretcher tells me otherwise.

"And these breasts—"

"Damn! You had to say it in front of company?" G slid off of Sam's lap and stood. "Why? You're trying to embarrass me? Is that it?" He crossed his arms.

"I'm trying to prove a point. Look at yourself. You're in denial."

Hetty took that as a cue and left the living room.

G stared down at his distended abdomen. He couldn't see his feet. Ridiculous! "Okay. You're right. I'm more pregnant than I thought I was."

"Come on G. Either you're pregnant or you're not." Sam winked at his husband.

"I ought to slug you for that one."

"Try it."

The moment he raised his hand to strike Sam, the man pulled him onto his lap and kissed him hard and deep.

G struggled for release and panted from the amorous affection his husband had shown him.

Sam stood and dropped G on his feet. "Let's go see what Linden wants."

"Just like that you're going to change the subject?"

"Yeah, just like that.

"Let's pack a bag just in case." Sam led G to the master bedroom. Once inside he shut and locked the door and pressed G against it. He planted kiss after kiss on his husband's lips and trailed down to his chest, parting his bathrobe. "You want me to continue or wait until we get to the tower."

"You've got me horny and you're asking that kind of question? This must be a conspiracy of some sort because I'm suddenly not in the mood. I hate this. Must be the nesting feeling. Damn."

"Let's get packed." Sam entered the walk-in closet and pulled out a small duffle bag.

"Seriously?"

"You're confused?"

"Yes. What were we going to do?"

"There's that pregnancy brain of yours." Sam threw a couple of folded sweats into the suitcase along with t-shirts. "I suggest you get dressed unless you plan on wearing only your bathrobe."

"He going to ask me to strip it off so why not." G cinched the belt around his waist.

"Fine." He zipped up the duffle bag and took G's hand. "Let's go."

* * *

Reviews appreciated. Thank you for reading.


	12. Freaks of Nature

**Thank you for reading my story and for the reviews. **

**So for the delay on this chapter. I'm dealing with life and my dog who has cancer. He takes priority over anything else right now. I hope to get back to writing this story as soon as I can.**

**This chapter is definitely Sci-Fi! Enjoy.**

G entered the tower building first and trudged toward the elevator. Once inside he sensed something was completely off. He sidled up to a wall and grabbed the railing.

Sam stepped inside with the duffle bag in one hand. "You don't look so good."

"Thanks. I don't feel so great either."

"Talk to me." Sam pressed the penthouse suite button on the panel and leaned into his husband. "Linden's gonna ask anyhow. Might as well tell me."

G surrounded his lower abdomen with both hands. That's when he felt wetness. What in the? He raised his hands to his face and stared at them. G stepped backward and glanced at the floor where he had stood. "Oh no. This isn't good. I think my water broke. I mean I guess that's the term for it."

Sam eyed what his husband was looking at on the floor between them. "That's exactly what it looks like."

The elevator reached the penthouse and Sam tossed the duffle bag out the door. He hoisted G into his arms.

"Put me down!"

"Nope. Grab the overnight bag on the way out."

"Nope."

"Don't go sassy on me. Do it."

G reached his hand down to hoist it up.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm freaked out. Okay?"

"Everything is transpiring right; remember the water breaks before it's time to deliver the baby."

"And I'm how many weeks along? And I'm this big?" G patted his abdomen.

"Relax. I'm sure Linden has an explanation for us."

They reached the reception area. Linden met them there.

"His water broke."

"Seriously?" Linden pushed G's hand out of the way and examined his abdomen. "Okay, bring him right into your suite. I'll get a delivery bed and bring it in."

"What? No! This…it…can't be true."

"I'm afraid it is, Mr. Callen. Looks as if you're going to deliver soon."

G's jaw dropped open.

Sam trudged down the hall toward their suite. "Glad you don't weigh any more or I'd have to get a wheel barrow."

"Not funny."

"I thought it was." He entered their suite and was about to lower G to the sofa.

"Put him on this." Linden followed them into the suite with a delivery bed.

"Wait!" G stared at the strange looking gurney. It was oversized both in length and width and had stirrups. "I don't know about this."

Sam set him squarely in the center of it.

"I said to wait."

"You weighed too much. I had to put you down. You've must've gained more weight recently."

"Thanks." G shot him a look.

"Get his bathrobe off of him and cover him with this," Linden said. "I'll be right back."

"You hear that. He wants me to strip your clothes off you and molest your lovely pregnant body." Sam chuckled and helped G with his bathrobe.

"Wouldn't it be more convenient to take it off before getting on this bed."

"Now you tell me."

G turned from side to side, attempting to unseat the robe, while Sam pulled on it.

"Finally. Here get covered up before Linden sees how much that belly has grown. It's obscene." He winked at his husband.

"Not funny." G drew the sheet over his body and brought it up under his chin.

Linden reentered the room with his team. "Let's run through the protocol before we get started.

"Do you remember the Lamaze breathing exercises?"

G glanced sideways at Sam.

"You don't remember what we practiced before we left here the first time?" Sam asked.

"Vaguely. It's seems so long ago even though I know it wasn't. I mean how am I giving birth now? This doesn't make sense."

"It's happening so why fight it?"

"I'm not fighting. I'm just saying."

Sam nudged his husband in the arm. "Yeah, right."

"It's breathing which enables you to deliver with as little stress to you and the baby," Linden said.

"I think I remember how."

"The question is do you want me behind you in the bed or beside you right here?" Sam asked.

"I hadn't given it much thought until now."

"We practiced both ways. Remember?"

G contemplated the situation for a moment before answering. "Right where you are unless I'm freaking out with it all."

"Do you want me to hold your hand?"

"Stop! Just stop!" G turned away from him and faced Linden. "Let's get on with it."

"Definitely acting like you're in your last trimester."

"I'm not."

"Yeah, right, nesting?"

"He told you he wanted to nest?" Linden asked, eyeing Sam.

"Yes."

G sighed. "I was just upset with everyone being in our home and having to leave and come here."

"Yeah, right. I distinctly heard you say you needed to nest."

"Okay, I'm ready to give birth." G folded his arms and huffed out his indignation.

"Yeah, you sound like it."

Linden covered the stirrups with heavy, conforming foam. "Feet in the stirrups."

This part embarrassed the hell out of G and yet he didn't know why. Maybe because it exposed him completely. Maybe because it held him in place in a position which never belonged to a man. Any time he wanted to have children from now on he'd have to succumb to this odd position. Maybe he could talk Linden into a birthing under water or not even on a gurney.

"Bottom down further to the end of the of the gurney. That's perfect."

Now he sensed his face had changed at least two shades redder. _How ridiculous this is!_

"Okay, now I want you to focus on your lower abdomen just above your penis."

G closed his eyes and concentrated on that spot.

"You're going to need to pay attention to what's happening down there as the baby comes down the birth canal. I don't know how long the birth canal is inside you because it develops as needed. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Breath out puffs of air and push downward toward that place I described. It's different than a woman's cervix and vaginal opening. Of course that wouldn't help you one bit as you've got no frame of reference.

"Yes, that's it Mr. Callen."

"Could you call me Callen? Easier to focus on what I'm doing."

"All right Callen. Bear down and outward. Think in that type of movement rather than straight down."

G delivered all of his concentration to that point above his groin. "Oh…something…it's coming…something… never felt something like this before…." He breathed through the pushes and panted after a huge push. An object, must be the baby, moved within him, entering a smoother area inside his womb. The difference was noticeable beyond what he imagined it would be. "Oh!"

"Stop pushing!" Linden donned his elbow-length, nitrile gloves and slid both hands along side the top of the baby's head where it peeked out the end of his patient's vagina-like opening. "Don't move, Callen." He felt around the baby's neck for the umbilical cord. "Okay, we're good." He removed his hands. "You're okay with what I just did?"

"Felt awfully strange."

"Checked for an umbilical cord around the baby's neck. Standard procedure.

"Are you experiencing any pain?"

"Surprisingly no. I expected at least a tinge of it. It's more intense sensations like feelings of pressure and noticing the differences inside the womb."

"Good. Ready to push again?"

"Yes." G pushed down and breathed through it. He grabbed Sam's hand and brought it to his abdomen. "Help me stay focused." He mouthed, "I love you."

"Focus those breaths down to this area," Sam said, stroking his husband's lower abdomen just above the opening.

"It's moving. The baby…oh Sam…our baby."

"Okay, stop, Callen and breathe normal." Linden got ready to receive the baby in a blanket. He directed the baby the rest of the way through the vaginal-like opening and held the infant upside down, trying to elicit a cry.

One of Linden's assistants hurried over and took the newborn from his hands. He placed it in a warming bed while removing fluids from its mouth and eyes.

G didn't miss anything going on to his left.

"Come on baby girl," Linden whispered, coaxing the little girl to take her first breath.

G was about to ask a question when he heard his baby for the first time.

The newborn girl started wailing and then settled down after less than a minute.

"Excellent." He turned back to his patient. "You've got a daughter."

G grinned from ear to ear. "And she's okay?"

"Everything checks out so far. Getting her cleaned up so she can take her first meal at your breast."

G released a long pent up sigh.

"It's not over yet. Time to get the placenta out of you. Do the same thing, bearing down to push it down the birth canal.

G tightened the grip on Sam's hand. "Help me."

Sam massaged G's abdomen to help him focus his energy on releasing the placenta. "Breathe and push down and out."

G followed his husband's instructions and then stopped.

"Keep going."

"Feels strange. How big is supposed to be? The size of a baby?"

"No. It should be about half that size.

"Just keep pushing and breathing, Callen," Linden said.

**#**

Less than a minute later, Linden yelled, "Stop! Don't push." He brought the sheet over his head to hide what he was seeing from Sam and Callen. Again he slipped his hands into the birth canal. Something wasn't right. "Okay, breathe and push again." He motioned for his assistant to come over to him. In a flash, he handed off what he believed was the placenta to the man.

"Linden. Over here quick."

G leaned forward, trying to see what the commotion was about. "What's going on Sam? Linden?"

"Keep him flat," Linden said, glancing over his shoulder.

"Lie back, man." Sam pushed him back down. "You need to follows Linden's orders. If you sit up you'll apply pressure to the birth canal." He kept a hand on his husband's right shoulder.

Linden came back to the end of the gurney. "You'll need to push down and out again."

G lifted his head. "Tell me what just happened."

"Not just yet. Breathe and push."

He followed Linden's orders and continued to push and breathe.

"Okay, that's better. Here comes the placenta.

"Sam you'll need to massage his abdomen. Yet's that's it."

"What was the other thing then? I thought that was the placenta," G said.

"Focus on your pushing and breathing, Callen. That's it. A little more and we'll have it.

"Okay, stop pushing, Callen." Linden placed the placenta in a shallow, stainless steel container. He stood and took it over to his assistant and then returned to his patient's side. "Okay. We've got some irregularities going on here."

"It's bad?"

"It depends on your point of view."

G lent his ear to the crying he heard to the left of him. "Is that what all the fussing is about?"

"You could say that.

"I don't know how to break this to you so I'll just say it. You've got twins again."

G's jaw dropped wide open.

Sam stopped massaging G's abdomen for a moment. "What?"

"This is not what I expected either. A girl and a boy.

"But that's not all of the irregularities. We've got a medical and scientific impossibility. It doesn't occur anywhere in nature."

"Just lay it on me already," G said. "I can handle it if they're deformed. At least they're alive and—"

"This has got absolutely nothing to do with deformities. You've got two healthy, normal newborns."

"Except what?" Sam asked.

Linden left for a moment and returned with the placenta which was still in the shallow, stainless steel container. "I've never seen anything like this. "With the birth of twins of different sexes, there should be one placenta which is divided into two and two separate umbilical cords." He took two tweezers and showed them the situation, by grabbing and holding open the dissected tissue. "Instead the embryos and then fetuses had one shared placenta, a supposed one-egg twin, with a shared umbilical cord. It's an impossibility. And it's your new reality. Identical twins are supposed to be the same sex."

"So you're saying I've got freaks for children? Is that it?" G asked, his voice raising up a notch.

"Easy G he's trying to explain—"

"I heard him Sam. He's saying our twins are freaks of nature. Now what?" He eyed Sam and then Linden and then the dissected placenta.

Linden took the placenta back to his assistant and returned with both newborns.

G opened his arms wide and received the newest members of his family. Tears freely flowed down his face.


	13. Bringing Home the Twins

G fed them again while Sam stood by to burp their newborns.

Linden entered their bedroom suite and sat in one of the two chairs across from the bed. "I've sent the placenta to a special laboratory for testing to make certain that your twins are identical."

"Sounds good," G said, handing the first baby they hadn't named yet to Sam. "Right now I feel like…well…I've got to hide my children from any backlash because of their odd nature." He picked up the next baby and settled it onto his breast. "I don't want to have to live like this. I don't want them living like that." G eyed his husband.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed and swaddled his newborn boy. "We both don't need the added stress in our lives."

"You do know that the house is yours to keep, permanently?"

"Of course. But that doesn't change the fact that our babies are freaks." G shifted his baby girl on his breast. He pointed his tit at the girl's mouth, hoping this time she'd latch onto it better. Success! In that moment he was thankful she lacked teeth. Quite the sucker. Yow. He gasped at the sensation as she held on tight. This was the part of being a father and a mother at the same time which both bothered and made him feel so complete. It was like everything was right in the world in these moments during the babies feeding at his breast.

"G?"

"Oh sorry. I'm having one of special times with my daughter. What did you say?"

Sam smiled at him. He saw the look too. It was pleasurable to see the bonding his daughter and husband had going. It made him want to jump his bones in bed tonight. He had hoped G would be ready. Before two days were enough except after Becky. That sucked big time. He reached out and stroked G's right leg.

He eyed Sam and winked at him.

The prospects looked good for the night.

G nudged his husband with his foot and nodded at him.

"Looks like you two need to take care of your babies. I'll notify you ASAP about the results.

"When do you want to return home?"

"Now." G had said it so abruptly that he startled himself. "Didn't mean for it to come out quite like that."

"I've got your car ready for you both," Linden said. "Anytime you wish to go."

"And the house?"

"Checked out safe with changed codes."

"Hetty?" G asked.

"It's more secure with less people accessing it from different venues. That's how that guy gained access to your home computer system. It was the backdoor for Hetty to get into your home in an emergency. No more backdoors." Linden handed Sam a new key fob. "It's already been programed with your voice and Callen's plus your kids'." He stood and left the room.

"You hear that we're going home."

"Without naming our children?" Sam asked. The tradition had remained since the first set of twins. Before leaving the hospital the babies required names.

"We've got one, maybe, can't we wait just this once?"

"If you promise that I get some 'me' time with you tonight." Sam winked at him.

"Seriously? Two days and you're already hounding me for sex."

"What can I say? You turn me on so much." He slid his hand up G's leg.

"Down boy." G laughed. "Come over here and help me decide what to name the newest members of our family." He patted the bed beside him.

"Let me burp that one—"

"She's done. Here." He handed off the newborn girl to his husband.

Sam lovingly settled his daughter into the bassinet next to her brother. He climbed into bed next to G and brought him into his arms. "I can wait until we get home…I guess."

"So? Any ideas?"

"No silly stuff."

"So no shell and shelled? Ah, you're no fun."

Sam slid his hand down to his husband's ass cheeks and squeezed one.

"Okay, uncle. Not here. Remember?"

"If you remember not to pressure me with your weirdo names."

"Talk about weirdo names. No Chantils or Damons."

"Deal."

"Robert."

"He's not a Robert," G said, snuggling into his husband's arms and enjoying his warmth.

"Laraine or Latoya?"

"Possibly. Then we could name our boy Laramie." He raised his head and winked at his husband.

"I hope you're not serious because I'm gonna fuck you silly if you are."

"Nope. I thought of Jordan though."

"It's a soft "G" sound with a J. I like it. I'll give you that much of a concession with naming our children."

"Seriously? I partial to Laraine."

"Then it's settled." Sam kissed him.

G wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and kissed him back. "Good. They're named."

Sam hauled his husband's legs over his shoulders and slid his cock along G's rose bud.

"Please not here. I want to…oh…damn…you said we'd wait."

"I waited long enough to be inside you again." He rolled his husband onto his back.

G pulled his legs back and welcomed the love of his life inside him.

**#**

Sam and G brought the baby carriers with their newborns Laraine and Jordan asleep in them into their home.

"So good to be here at last," G said. "Let's get them settled in their bedroom. I need to relax a bit before the kids come home to meet their new brother and sister for the first time."

G and Sam strode to the same room. It was uncanny how they had chosen it and never spoke about it. Two rooms flanked their master bedroom suite. Another two bedrooms were opposite their suite. So all together a cluster of four bedrooms surrounded their room. The bedroom to the left of theirs was picked. They settled their newborns into the room.

G checked the adjoining bath to make certain everything was in order. It shocked him to find added touches obviously placed there by Linden. The guy really cared about their children. In the linen closet were stacks of aqua and coral colored wash cloths, hand towels, and body sheets, enough to last at least a week, maybe more. G smiled and flipped off the light before reentering the bedroom.

"Okay, what are you drinking in there?" Sam razzed him. "Love the smile."

"Just looking at all the things we didn't get to do before I had to give birth.

"Linden…he cares about us and our children."

"When did you notice?" Sam winked at him.

"Okay wise guy let's go for a swim…naked…before the kids get home." G started stripping off his clothes before he left the babies' bedroom. He was half naked by the time he grabbed a fluffy bathrobe from a warming oven and reached the pool area. "Just as we left it. Though I wonder if the temperature has been adjusted downward." He tossed the bathrobe on a nearby chaise lounge before stepping onto the water. "Ah yes, much more to my liking." G dove into the water and started swimming.

Sam jumped in the deep end completely naked. "They're settled in for at least the next two to three hours before they require another feeding." He came along side his husband. "How about some nookie in the pool?"

"Didn't we just do that before we left the penthouse?" G kept swimming toward the deep end's ledge.

"And I'm hungry for you again." He caught up with G by the ledge and pressed him into the side of the pool. Sam wrapped an arm around his husband's waist and pressed his cock against the man's hole. "Can't get enough of you. Seeing you feed our babies turns me on for your hot body."

"Seriously?" G pressed backward into Sam's warmth, presenting him with his inner most sanctum. "Need this too."

They made love for the next three hours in the pool, on the deck, and in the sunroom, before hearing the door to their home opening in the distance.

Sam and G dressed in their robes in a hurry. They finished just as their two children entered the sunroom with Hetty.

G breathed out a sigh of relief and satisfaction. He hadn't felt this great after giving birth ever. Sam was right; sex was hotter now than ever.

"Where are those two newest members of your family?" Hetty asked.

"Let's go see them." G led the way to the bedroom while tying his bathrobe tighter around his waist.

Hetty, Sam, G, Jessica, and Ryan all stood in the doorway and watched the two newborns sleeping soundly in their bassinets.

G whispered, "Not quite ready for a feeding. If you wait around for another ten minutes or so you'll meet them." He turned to leave and one of them started fussing. "I guess it's time to nurse." He sat in one of the dark blue rockers in the room. A purchase that Linden must've made as well. G smiled knowing everything in the house was in order for the babies.

Sam brought over the baby girl and settled her into his husband's arms. He motioned for everyone to come over to G's side.

Jessica and Ryan stood wide-eyed at their new sister.

"Laraine," G said.

"She pretty cute with all that blondish hair," Jessica said.

"I'll second that," Hetty said. "That's some full head of hair for a newborn."

"When do we get to hold her?" Ryan asked.

"Already?" Sam asked. "I'm glad to see you two are gonna be great siblings to them. We'll allow you to hold them when we're on the living room sofa. Okay? Right now they'll need their rest after getting fed."

"How come they eat and sleep so much?" Jessica asked.

"They're just like you when you were this age. They need food and sleep to grow up to be big and strong like you two," G said. He finished feeding Laraine in a short time and then handed her off to Sam. While he gave G their son. G swaddled him close to his breast and allowed the young boy to feed. "This is Jordan," he said with a soft J. Thick, black hair in soft curls covered his son's head.

"Finally a baby brother," Ryan said.

G laughed.

As before these babies required extra attention during their first day home. G sensed the newborns needed reassurance that someone was there in their new home. He experienced the same with Jessica and Ryan after they came home from the hospital. Only these two weren't born in a hospital and maybe that made things different. He wasn't certain and at the moment it didn't matter. _Give them what they need and want._ In record time again, Jordan was finished at his breast.

Sam burped their son and settled him into the bassinet. He shooed everyone out of the room and shut the door almost to closing. "Looks like that meeting and greeting time has been moved forward."

"I can always come back later," Hetty said.

"Thank you for taking care of the children," G said.

"Not a problem. Let me know if you need any help with Jessica and Ryan again or Laraine and Jordan. I'll see myself out."

"Go give Auntie Hetty a hug kids," Sam said. Their supervisor visibly blushed upon hearing her new name.

Jessica and Ryan hugged her together and thanked her for a fun day.


	14. More

Several days later, G saw a strange vehicle pull up in the driveway and park.

Feeling on edge as he had since the birth of their second set of twins, G edged around the front door and peeked out the spy hole, before confirming their identity with the iPad by the door.

"What are you doing?"

G startled and nearly dropped the tablet. "Could've warned me."

Sam wrapped his arms around his husband's waist. "Could've.

"Why don't we allow our visitor to come in."

"How did he pass through the new security?"

"His car's on the list."

"That means—"

"Means you're paranoia is rising again. You're a worry wart." He sucked on G's neck.

"Better stop that." Too late. His body had responded to his husband's mouth and touch. He pulled his long t-shirt down to hide his growing erection and wrestled free of Sam's grasp. "I'm opening the door."

"Good idea." Sam stepped behind G again. He stroked his buttocks before grasping a handful of each cheek in both hands.

G jumped and opened the door. "Linden." He stood with the door partially open, not allowing the man inside.

Sam swung the door wide open. He asked, "To what do we owe the honor?"

"We need to talk." Linden slid inside their home.

"Let's go in the sunroom."

It was one of those cooler mornings in Los Angeles.

G watched them go into the sunroom. He remained by the entrance.

Sam eyed him and patted a spot next to him on the double-size chaise.

G relented and entered the room, sitting on the other side of Linden. He shot Sam a look before settling down and crossing his arms.

"I've got some good news for you two."

"First till me about your access."

Sam leaned forward and over at G. "He's paranoid."

"You don't need to worry. My access is by fingerprint and vehicle recognition, together."

"Okay, that makes me feel better."

"Doesn't take much."

G ignored his partner's comeback. "And you came here because…."

"I've got great news. Your twins are not an anomaly after all. The test results came back and they're fraternal twins. Not identical as I first thought."

"I could've told you that after the first day when their hair changed color," G said.

"What?" Linden looked at Callen dumbfounded.

"Yes, Laraine's got blonde hair and Jordan has black curly hair."

"Wow! That's quite a change from their birth. Could I see them?"

G led the way to their own bedroom where they were sleeping.

Linden stayed in the doorway and stared into the dimly lit room with his jaw dropped wide open. He flipped on his heels and strode back to the sunroom and stood in the room's center. "That's an anomaly if I've ever seen one."

"Yet their looks are quite similar without the hair color difference. I can't figure that one out." G sat next to his husband this time.

"Their hair color is stunning. I wonder if they'll lose it."

"Me too." He slid his hand into Sam's and squeezed it. G released the breath he was holding. "It's a relief to hear the confirmation from the medical standpoint."

"Yes, I'll agree with that." Sam winked at his husband and squeezed back. "He's been planning a life lived as a recluse for him and our children."

"Funny."

"I thought it was."

G shot him a dirty look.

"You'll still need to think about people not snooping into your life."

"That's the only downside to giving birth to a baby. In my case, it would have to be twins for the first time with a living womb."

"Well, that's genetics, Callen. You can blame yourself and your husband for that."

G snickered. "Finally it's your responsibility too." He stuck out his tongue at Sam.

"Watch it. You'll pay for that later."

"Okay you two." Linden moved toward the doorway. "I'll let myself out. I'm certain you'll hash this out." He left the sunroom.

In the distance, G heard the door click shut. He pulled Sam down for a passionate kiss. "Time to finish all that teasing you started."

Sam wrapped an arm around his husband's waist and drew him close. He snaked a hand down to G's lap and stroked his now hardened member. "This what you're talking about?"

"If you stop, I'll clobber you."

Sam quit and kissed him hard and deep. The hand at his husband's waist dove into G's pants, groping for the man's butt cheeks. "I'm so horny for you. Let's take this into the bedroom."

"No, here and now."

"Talk about desperate."

"Horny."

Sam slipped off the chaise onto the tile and at the same time tugged G's pants down to his knees. Sam lowered his own jeans and entered his husband.

"Damn." G gasped. "So good. I needed this since we awakened this morning."

"Glad our newest family members are sleeping well."

"And those children went to school." He pressed his hips back to meet his husband's forward movement. "Give it to me." G sighed. "And you're not working yet."

"Me too. I love you," Sam said. He added with a whisper, "I want more."

G glanced over his shoulder. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

"And I thought I was obsessed."

Sam withdrew almost completely and held himself in position.

"And now you're bribing me?" G feigned a wounding by his husband.

"Yes, tell me you'll agree or I'll pull out."

"Seriously? You know how many I want."

"Tell me again." Sam held his cock head right inside his husband, getting ready to withdraw.

"At least a half a dozen."

"And?"

"Sam please…."

"Details."

G pushed back with his hips and wrapped two arms around Sam's waist.

"No."

"Damn. A dozen max.

"And you?"

"Eight to ten." Sam slid back into his husband. "I can't wait to impregnate you again."

G sighed. "Could you wait until our newest twins are at least two years old?"

"Don't honestly know. Love the feel of impregnating you."

G wasn't certain he enjoyed that part of the procedure. He wished that giant piece could be inserted some other way. Other than that, he loved the feel during and afterward. Nothing like it. "I'm not partial to it."

"I understand. The aftermath feelings though were exquisite. And the feel for me of impregnating…well…the control and power I felt…surpasses anything I've experienced since."

"So you're saying you're addicted to the plunger."

Sam roared with laughter and plunged deeper into his husband.

A half an hour later they both stopped panting and humping and listened for the sounds of their twins. They hadn't placed a monitor in the vicinity of their newest members of their family. Though they had the security system within the house they could use, Sam and G had been more protective over their latest twins. Instead they relied on listening to the sounds of breaths as they slept in the same room. Though they initially placed them in their own room for sleeping, neither G nor Sam allowed the newest members of their family to sleep in their own room. Maybe it was because the newborns had come from G's living womb.

All G heard in the distance was silence. He continued to make love to his husband.


	15. Changes

**Okay. So here's another chapter for my readers. **

**I hope to finish this story during this month of July. I've got lots going on and my readers deserve it. **

**Thank you for standing by and with me while I struggle to get back to writing.**

* * *

Two years later on Father's Day, G awakened to the strangest feeling in his groin. He lifted the covers and examined himself. Holy crap! He threw off the sheet and blanket and stared at his groin. What the hell had happened to him? And it was an overnight difference. That reality freaked him out.

"You okay?" Sam asked, grasping his husband's hand.

G pulled his hand free and scampered off the bed, entering the bathroom and locking the door. What the hell? This can't be happening. And yet it matched an odd feeling he had down there for over a week. He studied himself in the mirror. At one point, he climbed onto the countertop, standing on it at first and then dropping to his knees on the granite surface and examining his cock.

"G?"

He jumped hearing Sam rapping on the bathroom door. "I'll be out in a minute." _More like a few hours from now after I figure out why this has happened to me. _He grasped his cock in both hands and started jerking off, hoping his appendage would enlarge like normal. It had. He breathed out a sigh of relief. Still though the overall size was off when he released it. Maybe later on he should come to see if there's a change with it. G allowed his swollen member to fall from his hands and stared at its semi-hard state. Problem. He wasn't staying rock hard like he usually had. _I need to speak to Linden about this._ G wrapped a towel around his waist and unlocked the bathroom door. Sam was right outside.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Tell you face and body then," Sam said, slipping an arm around the man's shoulders. "Let's go talk about it."

G pulled away. "No." He entered the closet and dressed in sweats. It was a Sunday. Time for a lazy day with his two sets of twins.

"Would you like pancakes for breakfast on Father's Day?"

"I hadn't really thought about it."

"Why don't you gather the kids and sit them at the dining room table. I'll bring everyone breakfast," Sam said.

"Sounds like a great way to spend the morning."

With the kids in tow G guided them into the dining room and got everyone seated. After he settled Laraine and Jordan into their highchairs he helped set the table and then grabbed a jug of milk. They usually consumed close to a gallon of it during a meal between Sam, him, and their four growing children.

Sam came behind him with the first stack of piping hot pancakes.

G divided them among the kids and waited for the next batch of pancakes. He helped the youngest twins with fixing their breakfast, buttering the cakes and adding real maple syrup. Then he watched them gobble up the special breakfast with their fingers.

Minutes later Sam entered the dining room with another stack of pancakes. He sat next to G and served his husband half of the stack. "I hope you talk to me later."

"After I speak with Linden."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I called him already and he's sending a car to pick me up." G hadn't driven in two years because of his ongoing paranoia about being seen and his children being seen.

"I could drive you."

"And deal with the kids?"

"Okay, you're right."

Hauling two sets of twins around in the Challenger hadn't been an easy task. Sam and G had worked on saving enough money for a new, bigger car for their family. In two years and with only one salary, they hadn't gotten enough money together to do that.

Sam and G ate in silence as well as their children. Meal time in the Hanna residence was the most quiet time of the day. The kids were usually famished by the time they ate.

G finished his meal and cleared his plate. He was about to leave the kitchen when Sam came up behind him.

"I'm sorry, okay, man. I don't mean to be pushy with you," Sam said, wrapping an arm around his husband's waist. "Tell me when you're ready. Okay?"

G rested his head against Sam's chest. "After I talk to Linden."

"Got you."

**#**

G entered the building and took the elevator to the penthouse level.

Linden met him at the elevator. "Let's talk in your bedroom suite. I think you'll be most comfortable there."

G followed him into the well-appointed suite and sat on one of the sofas in the lounge area. After Linden sat across from him, G started fidgeting. "I'll just come right to the point. There's changes in my anatomy which are disturbing to me."

"Like what are we talking about here?"

"Maybe I should show you."

Linden pressed a remote on the table and shades came down over the expanse of windows.

G stood and unzipped his pants. He pulled down his jeans and boxers. "My…well…dick is smaller."

"I can see that. I need to do an exam. You up for that?"

"Not exactly. But…whatever you need to do…."

"I'll be right back." Linden left the suite and returned with that danged strange bed.

It was the one G had given birth in. He loathed the thing especially the stirrups.

"Strip off your jeans and boxers completely and hop up here."

G climbed onto the gurney and brought himself down to the end of it, placing his feet in the stirrups. He didn't need to be told because he knew what he'd hear next.

Linden elevated the head of the gurney. "I'm going to start with examining your rectal area and placing a camera inside you."

He didn't expect this. "Is it necessary?"

"Absolutely. Sorry."

G laid back against the gurney and prepared himself for the invasion of his body. He grabbed onto the handrails, his knuckles turning white.

"Relax. I'm spraying the area with numbing solution."

The cold gel hit him and he startled hard. It did the trick though, he relaxed, releasing his grip on the handrails.

"Let me know if anything hurts." Linden kept the camera feed screen facing him.

"Could I see it?"

"Let me do the looking for now." He inserted the micro-camera and tried to remain calm. "Damn," he swore under his breath. He withdrew it and took out a syringe. "I'm going to take a blood sample for a quick test."

"What?" G leaned forward. "You're finished?"

"Lay back."

"Why? What's going on? I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

"I'm not certain you can."

"Tell me, just tell me."

Linden hesitated and said, "You're pregnant Callen." He watched his patient's eyes fluttered back into his head.

**#**

Sam stroked his husband's back while snuggling close behind him on the round bed in their private bedroom suite. "Come on G. Wake up."

Linden entered the room for umpteenth time in the last hour. "Still not rousing?"

"No. This concerns me."

"Not me. He's pregnant and no doubt a little anemic. Fainting is quite normal for a pregnancy. And top that off with his other problem."

G stirred and lifted his head. "Where am I?" He felt Sam's warm body against his back. "What happened?"

"You passed out on me during our conversation," Linden said.

G sat straight up and wrestled free of Sam's hold. "Oh!" He scurried off the bed and stood staring at the two of them with his mouth hanging open.

"G?"

He looked down at the bathrobe he was wearing and then back at Linden and Sam. "Shit!" G steadied himself with the table until he realized just what table it was. His hand left it as fast as it had contacted it. "Double shit!" He grabbed the nearest chair and sat in it. "This wasn't supposed to happen right now." His voice raised up a notch and continued to raise with each sentence. "We planned for it. We don't have the funds. We're close to buying an SUV for transporting our children and now this? How can it be? You didn't insert the…the…." He pointed to the table. "The you know what. Damn."

"G, come over here and sit with me."

"No f&amp;^%ing way!"

"You can't get pregnant again right now. I won't bite."

"You did this to me."

"Okay, calm down Callen. What's is done is done. You're pregnant and that's it. He's right. He can't get you pregnant again right now. In the future…we'll discuss that later—"

"No! Now!"

"G stop man. You're not helping you're situation."

"Seriously? You did this to me. My body's changing because of you. I can't do this. Not now. I can't be pregnant."

"Abort—"

"Shit! No! Absolutely not.

"I've got to get out of here." G stood on wobbly legs and pushed past Linden standing by the entrance to the bedroom. He glommed onto doorjambs and furniture until he reached the sliding doors to the patio. Outside on the expansive covered deck, G leaned over the balcony and hurled his breakfast over it onto the concrete walkway below. There went the pancakes as if they hadn't been digested one bit by his body. He stood there heaving again and again with nothing more coming up.

Linden came along side him and offered Callen a wet wash cloth and towel. "Come and sit down at least." He brought over a chaise lounge chair.

Shaking and still wobbling, G settled onto it.

"You look a little piqued. Any odd cravings lately?"

"You mean anemia again?"

"Possibly. Cravings?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. It never crossed my mind that I could be…you know…I've been eating tons of ice."

"Okay, let's give you a transfusion with Sam's blood like we did before."

G shook his head.

"No?"

"Okay.

"Just can't believe this is happening. What's my gestation?"

"Blood test results aren't back yet. I expect them any minute now. Unlike a woman being pregnant this shows how long you've been that way. So the test results take longer."

"I forgot."

"I'm going to the lab. I'll return shortly. Don't shut out your husband.

"You two will have to use protection after you give birth."

"Oh. No pill?"

"We don't know if that works on male to male pregnancy. One way to test it is using it prior to the time you want to be pregnant. If it works you won't…."

"Get pregnant. Got it."


	16. Proposal

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**Into every life doo-doo must fall...my life again. Oh well, guess that's the way it will be forever because of CPTSD. It enables me to write about it in my stories with authority because I've got first hand experience.**

* * *

Sam pulled up the other chaise lounge and sat next to his husband.

G reached out and grasped Sam's hand. "Pregnancy brain. Sorry.

"Where are the kids?"

"Hetty's there babysitting them."

"Alone?"

"She can handle them she said."

"Oh no." G chuckled. "I'm certain they'll handle her.

"I don't know if I'm ready to tell you about everything. Here goes. My dick…man, my dick, it's changed. Shrunken down. Linden didn't give me any hints about it. He simply looked at it and agreed."

"He told me already."

G faced him.

"He's not certain what to make of it. Thinks it might be connected to the pregnancy happening without me needing to inseminate you the other way. Though he's not certain."

"I sure hope that's the reason. It's freaky to wake up one morning and find your cock is no longer the length and thickness it was the day before."

"I married you for other reasons than the size of your cock."

G cleared his throat. "I can't say the same here. I hoped you were well endowed and virile. I needed that to give birth to the children I wanted to bear."

"Ah, so it was you all along." Sam laughed and drew G over to his chaise lounge. He surrounded G with both arms and kissed him hard with passion. "I love you.

"I'm behind one hundred percent."

"I'm certain you were and that's how I got this way again." G laughed.

"We'll find a way to get that SUV."

"I hope you're not selling your Challenger."

Sam sighed. "If I have to I will to provide our family with the transportation we need."

G snuggled against Sam's chest. "Thank you.

"I've got many questions especially why no incubation has been required of this pregnancy."

"I'm certain Linden has the same ones."

Linden joined them on G's chaise lounge. "Test results are back. You're pregnant. It's confirmed. Gestation appears to be between eight and twelve weeks."

"That far along?" G asked.

"Yes, shocked me too.

"I'm mystified about the protocol we had you follow during the first living womb pregnancy and why it so far hasn't applied to this one.

"Let's go inside for the transfusion.

"And I've got a proposal for you two. We'll talk about it." Linden got up and strolled into the lounge.

Sam eyeballed G and he eyeballed him back.

"Interesting. A proposal about what?" G asked. He kissed Sam again and started to get off of him.

"Not so fast." Sam wrapped his arms around him. "I'm glad to give you my blood again. Okay?"

"I never thought…."

"I saw that mind working overtime again. I'm okay with this. You need my blood cells in order to gain your strength back."

"Yes Mom."

Sam shook his head. "Feeling better already I see."

"That's cause I barfed up that load of pancakes you fed me for Father's Day."

Sam slid his hands under G's bathrobe and squeezed the man's buttocks hard. "Watch out sweetheart. I can still bust these cheeks wide open on that thing-a-ma-bobber in the basement."

"Oooh threats."

Sam released him and they both stood up. He reached a hand toward his husband's abdomen and stroked him there. "Two more in the pot."

"You hope. Maybe we'll break the sequence this time."

"Fat chance with both of our DNA working together."

G surrounded Sam's waist and pulled him close. "For the record I hope it's twins again. That would give us six children."

They strode into the lounge side by side.

The two sofas were brought close together.

"Over here Sam," Linden patted the one on the right.

"I guess that means I get the other hot seat."

The coffee table between the two sofas contained all the necessary equipment for a transfusion. Two technicians got busy preparing each patient for the life-sustaining blood.

"Okay, now for the proposal. I've got several companies which have supported these pregnancy experiments and studies. They want to bring in a reporter, their choosing, and interview you, Callen."

G started to sit up.

"Please remain in place during our whole conversation. You're being transfused and you need to remain still. Got me?"

G nodded. "Sorry, it's just that I've been trying to stay hidden from the public eye and—"

"Give me a chance to tell you the full proposal before you get your boxers in a bunch."

Sam snickered and held back a roar of laughter.

G wanted to find anything to throw at his husband. Yet there wasn't a single item near him. Not even a pillow.

"Always jumping the gun and assuming the worst outcome."

"Later, man, you'll get yours."

Sam kept making little noises.

Linden shook his head slowly. "Okay, how this works is you and Sam will define all of the parameters which a reporter may interview Callen. This includes naming your price; I'll help you with that as I've done this before for other programs I've been involved in. It includes determining how much of your story you wish to disclose. Whether they'll be a question and answer portion: Who asks those questions; what type of questions they can ask; whether you'll answer the questions they pose. Also it involves royalties.

"Essentially it'll provide the means for the two of you to have as many children as you wish and enable you to give them the transportation, food, clothing, and eventually a college education which they may require."

G was speechless.

"Can they hide his identity?" Sam asked.

"I've been talking to Hetty and she has guaranteed that we can keep Callen's identity secure."

"I'm certain _she_ can," G said and winked at Sam.

"Wise ass. My blood must be changing you into someone like me."

"I'm not certain that would be a good idea."

"All right you two, what do you think about this?"

"It's fine with me as long as no one can see me and know who I am."

"I've got that covered.

"You've got to secure this interview during this pregnancy or they won't be able to see the evidence.

"And therefore the deal won't work for them. They wanted to do this only if you got pregnant again.

"And of course we've got new circumstances which are going to excite them further. Just think, you're the first man in history to get pregnant without any assistance. No implanting an artificial womb. It happened in the normal way in which one procreates except that it's between two men. I'm amazed to say the least. I can't image what these investors and this particular reporter they select are going to think about with this new development."

"Oh, interesting." G eyed Sam over the top of the coffee table.

"What are you looking at? I got you pregnant. Where's your contribution?"

"More sperm and a _living womb_ for implanting yours."

Sam's smile broadened. "I totally get it."

"Good. I'm glad you're not lame on this."

"That's gonna cost you twice on the thing-a-ma-bobber machine."

"I'll leave to two to discuss this. Pads of paper and pens and pencils are on the floor next to your sofas." Linden shooed the technicians out of the lounge and followed them out the door.

"Alone at last and unable to have sex. Pity." Sam picked up his paper pad and a pencil. "Let's see. Eight children, four sets of twins, will require how many thousands of dollars to raise."

"Try millions, Sam, it's going to take millions of dollars to take care of them for the rest of their childhoods and young adult lives."

"Already calculating my half of the estimate. Do yours."

"Sixty million is my gestimate."

"So you're just guessing and estimating then?"

"Or should it be twenty million for each child plus some for us. Believe me we'll need it after raising four sets of twins." G sighed and studied the rich red blood entering his body. Sam's blood was definitely life giving for him and the baby or babies growing within his living womb. "Maybe we'll need a bigger house."

"A possibility," Sam said. He held up his pad. "Here's mine."

"Wait! I'm not ready."

"You never are. Happened with this pregnancy and that proves it. I'm gonna show mine. On three. One-two-three."

They both showed their four by six inch pad to each other. In block letters the words said, I LOVE YOU.

"If I could jump your bones right now I would," Sam said.

"Me too." G sighed and closed his eyes. He felt Sam's rich blood strengthening him all ready.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon.


	17. SUV Purchase

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thank you for reading my story.**

* * *

G awakened to the sounds of his husband's steady breaths on his neck. It comforted him more than he ever remembered it had. The proposal had taken away their incessant worries. It brought them a peace they hadn't known since this journey of giving birth to babies in a living womb had begun years ago. This was the first time G admitted to himself that having a living womb was both stressful and fulfilling.

"Penny for your thoughts," Sam said.

G snickered, "From now on it's going to cost you more."

"I kind of thought you'd up the ante on that since we agreed to that astronomical proposal."

"We're covered for our life and our children's lives from birth to death."

"And we should be if the interviewer gets to have twice the coverage, this time and the next time," Sam said surrounding G with both arms and drawing him closer; no space for moving one way or another.

"Felt like I was signing a book deal and a movie and who knows what else," G said. "Though I know it wasn't all of that. It was just so long and drawn out." He yawned. "I'm wiped."

"That's your anemia speaking to you, sweetheart.

"Linden has a diet change for you to follow."

"What now? I have to eat plenty of iron ore to get my stores up to the right level?"

"No, I've got to do you in the thing-a-ma-bobber once a week." Sam sucked and licked his husband's neck.

"If you start we'll be doing it again until I fall asleep," G said. "Did he really say that?"

"No." Sam roared with laughter. "Had you going big time."

"Yes. I believed you. Well, this has been a different kind of pregnancy and I thought, maybe…though that sounded strange even coming from Linden."

"Gullible. That's sums it up in one word."

"Okay. Yes. I fell for it."

"Sucker."

"No, you're the bonafide sucker in the family."

Sam demonstrated his sucking abilities and gave his husband another hickey. "There's your third one for the day."

"Tell me Hetty hasn't gone fruit loops."

"She surpassed that level long ago and left our children to fend for themselves."

G glanced over his shoulder. "Seriously?"

"Deeks and Kensi are the second watch with Eric and Nell on the third watch."

"New assignments I guess."

"The team's not gonna get anything done for a long time at this rate," Sam said, patting his husband's belly.

"At least we'll be able to pay their salaries instead." It was G's turn to roar with laughter.

"What drugs do they have you on?"

"Your blood?" G said.

"Sounds about right."

"Safe to enter?" Linden asked on the other side of the door.

Sam covered their naked bodies.

G drew the comforter around himself, tucking it under him. "Come in."

"Sorry to disturb you two love birds."

"Not a problem, Linden," G said.

"They received the proposal and added several addendums. I placed the contract drawn up by my attorneys with the added information on them on the dining room table for your perusal." Linden left the room, closing the double doors.

"Wow, so formal." G got off the bed first and dressed in a bathrobe.

"Don't want a shower?"

"We took one and look what happened. Sex, sex, and more sex."

"I'm hornier than usual."

"Me too." G stuffed his feet into some cozy slippers.

"I guess that's a no." Sam pulled on a bathrobe on and followed his husband out to the lounge. "Coffee, tea or—"

G swiped the amended contract off the table. "You sitting next to me." He sat on the sofa and patted it.

Sam came over with two glasses of milk.

"I definitely need that protein." G took several swigs of whole milk. "Perfect."

Sam took the contract from G's hands and flipped through to the back of it. "Addendums are always found on the last pages."

"Glad someone knows." He cozied up to his husband and read through them with him.

"More money? Generous. Not what I feared they would propose." Sam thumbed the page waiting for a sign that his husband was ready. He turned the paper to the back and found more added monetary stipulations. "Permission for a study of our twins?"

"Yikes! No way."

"Yikes?" Sam glanced sideways at G. "Isn't that something like a kid might say?" He smirked.

"Okay. How about oh shit no!?"

"Smart aleck."

"What can I say? It's the blood."

"Thing-a-ma-bobber."

"So this has now become a two word war."

"My word wins because it's longer than yours." He slipped an arm around G and pulled him tight against his body. He whispered, "I gonna give it to you hard on that thing-a-ma-bobber in the basement and listen to you scream my name."

"Better clear the house that night of the week."

"You didn't miss a beat did you?"

"Nope." G kept a straight face.

"Hey, that's my line."

"I think we need Linden's expertise and his attorneys to fully understand all of this."

"Agreed."

"Maybe we should take that shower and get dressed in presentable clothes."

"And screw and screw and screw until you fall asleep again," Sam said.

"Sounds like a plan. Beat you to the shower." G flew off the sofa and ran into the bedroom. Before he reached the bathroom Sam tackled him onto the bed. "Please remember I'm a little more fragile than before."

"Oh yeah, two in the bun."

"We don't know that yet." G sighed under the weight of his husband. He parted his legs and waited for his husband to enter him.

"Ah, surrendering to my desires."

"Why not, it's inevitable." _And I need it bad._

**#**

Hours later Sam and G stood under the stream of steady hot water in the shower.

G stroked his belly. "I'd swear this is bigger than yesterday."

"It is. Again it's growing fast like before."

"Linden will want to do more tests. I'm certain of it."

G didn't look forward to that part of this pregnancy Since it was different, Linden kept drawing blood samples from him and ordering all sorts of tests. He wanted an MRI to study the formation of the womb within him. That disturbed him the most. G didn't look forward to the MRI later on today. And there was a cock study along with that. Wonderful! His cock would be injected with a dye and then viewed during the MRI to determine a baseline for the changes in it. He never once imaged that his prized possession would come under this much scrutiny. It had been a sign of virility and now it was a sign of pregnancy. Damn.

And then there were the preparations for the interview to be held in Linden's suite of offices tomorrow. Linden arranged for the interviews, yes more than one, to take place in the penthouse rather than at their home. The second interview would take place later in the day after an earlier arrival by G and Sam so that no one would suspect who the pregnant man was. A driver would pick them up. No cars parked out front. No identifying anything to give the reporter any clues. Still the idea of being the guinea pig for more men to have babies unnerved him. G wanted the pregnancy to be about his family only this time. Fat chance. Not happening. G and Sam wanted the money; no needed it. They absolutely needed the money now. Six children in the back of the Challenger didn't cut it. It wasn't even legal.

"I said a hundred dollars for your thoughts," Sam said for a second time.

"I'm…worried," G said, gazing into Sam's eyes.

"Those boxers in a bunch again?"

"I'm naked, man, no boxers." G winked at him.

"Let's get out of the shower."

"And screw again?"

"No. Get something to eat before you're whisked away for another test."

"That's what I was worried about, the test this afternoon."

"I'll get your mind off that really soon."

Sam stepped out of the shower first and guided his husband out next. He lovingly dried him off and then himself. They entered the bedroom and dressed in sweats.

"We need to get home to our children."

"Fat chance, G, until we get a car. So let's go pick one out." He held his elbow up and waited for his husband to loop his arm into it. In the living room, Sam settled G on the sofa. "I'll bring lunch and the iPads so we can peruse the vehicles which Linden suggested."

"I'm not helpless."

"Nope. You're pregnant and Linden told us until he knows more about this unusual pregnancy that you're not supposed to engage in anything strenuous besides sex."

"Man, that's ridiculous. Sex is the most strenuous form of exercise."

"True." Sam brought over glasses of milk and the two iPads. "He thinks there's a reason we're so insatiable. So he's allowing it."

"Thank goodness for that at least." G chuckled and picked up one of the iPads. He flipped through the pages of SUVs Linden had bookmarked for them to one he liked most. "I'm spending our money."

"Ah, you've found one which fits your new rich tastes."

"And one that'll fit our proposed huge family."

Sam returned with two turkey sandwiches on whole grain bread and settled next to his husband. "Proposed?"

"You want eight. I want ten."

"Got you. What color?" Sam looked over G's shoulder at the his choice.

"Red or maroon or burgundy. Always wanted a vehicle in one of those colors."

"Flashy. How about a custom color like metallic maroon."

"Or iridescent purple which changes into gold and back."

"Now that's classy and flashy."

G took several bites of his sandwich before putting the iPad aside. "Like us." He slipped a hand around his husband's waist and snuggled with him. "Need to be held."

Sam surrounded G with an arm. "Nervous about the MRI?"

G nodded.

"Understandable."

"The only problem I see is those Mercedes Benz Sprinter Passenger Vans don't come in custom colors," G said.

"Not a problem. We'll use a detailer for the custom colors." Sam set the iPad aside and wrapped both arms around his husband. "Have I told you lately that I love you? I do."

G loved the feel of being held in his husband's arms. The security and safety of the man's arms helped him relax. "Me too, Sam. Can't get enough of you or us together. This pregnancy is completely different from the last one and the one before. I mystified."

"That makes three of us." He stroked his husband's back until the man's breathing changed. "Better?"

"Thank you."


	18. Pheromones Revisited

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Here's another chapter.**

* * *

G paced the floor outside the MRI exam room.

Sam stopped him for second time, stepping right in front his path.

G crossed his arms and frowned. "I need to know what he found out."

"When the test results come back."

"Don't tell me they can't see right away—"

Linden exited the room and closed the door behind him. "Callen?"

"Answers. I want them. Now."

"Let's—"

"No! I deserve this. Don't you think I've waited long enough?"

Linden directed them back to their private suite. "I think this is better in here." He sat across from them both on the sofa. "So far everything looks normal."

"This too." G pointed to his cock.

"Yes, that too. Normal blood flow. We now have a baseline so changes can be noted from here on out."

G sighed. "What does normal mean now? Smaller for life?"

"That's not certain. We've got to trust that things will normalize and return to their original state."

"Trust?" G stood.

Sam pulled him back down beside him. "You're getting those boxers in a bunch again."

G shot him a look. "How would you feel in the same situation?"

"Unnerved. Especially because I'd need to be big enough to impregnate you and being too short would—"

"Sam!"

"Okay. You've got a point."

"I need to blow off some steam," G said.

"And you know exercise is off limits."

"You said it was okay for sex, right?" G stood again and headed toward the bedroom.

Sam followed him inside. "What was that about out there?"

"I'm damned horny again."

"We just had sex an hour ago."

"I need you in me."

Sam pushed G against the closest wall and passionately kissed him. "I feel the same way." He began to strip off his husband's clothes.

"Hurry!"

"Demanding."

"You're darned right. Got to have it now."

Sam unzipped his jeans and entered his husband.

"Yes! Do it like before." G needed it deeper each time it seemed and it bothered him that he couldn't get enough of his husband's big cock inside him.

Sam hoisted G onto his cock and slammed him against the wall. "Hurry Linden."

G's eyes flew open. "What in the…." Before he could finish his sentence the man was standing in the room next to them with a video camera, filming them having sex. "Stop," he said breathless from his husband's hard strokes deep within him.

"No. Continue," Linden said. "Get the internal massaging machine readied. Looks like we're going to need it after all."

G hoped the man Linden spoke to wasn't in the room or just outside the door. "Need. Privacy." His words came out as if they were shot from a water cannon in spurts.

"Not happening right now." Linden kept filming them. "Adjust angle to 45 degrees."

"Told you didn't I," Sam said.

"Yes you did."

"Just do it harder and deeper already, man. Do it now!" G lost himself in the sensations occurring deep within his body.

Sam picked up the pace and complied with his husband's wishes.

"Oh yes, just like that.

"Don't you dare stop." G glommed onto Sam's neck and rode his cock.

"And you can keep up," Linden whispered.

"So far I've been able to comply with his wishes. I'm just as horny as he is. We both can't get enough."

"When you've finished in here come find me down in my office. I'll show you to your new suite." Linden left them and closed the doors behind him.

"Oh yes, that's where I need it. Keep it coming. Don't stop." G panted and came closer to getting that internal placed massaged just right. It reminded him of when they first had had sex minus the orgasms.

"I'm a close to the spot?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to seed you right now." Sam yelled out his husband name and slammed G against the wall.

Next they collapsed on the bed still entwined and joined.

"Stay inside me."

"I'm not moving."

"What was that about with Linden?"

"I'll tell you in a bit. Actually I'll show you." Sam pressed forward, keeping his cock against the solid wall of the living womb inside his husband.

"That feels exquisite. Your cock right there like that. I don't know why." G pushed against Sam's cock and felt it still pulsing out a load of semen into his depths. He couldn't get enough of that feeling and the pressure of his husband deep inside him. It felt like an addiction as it did the first time they ever had sex years ago. G couldn't figure out why the two felt familiar. They just were to him.

**#**

After a long shower and getting dressed in loose-fitting sweats, Sam and G knocked on Linden's office door.

In spite of wanting to control himself, G felt the heat rise to his face. This man had videoed them having sex. It pissed him off and at the same time made him curious as to why Sam would invite this man into their bedroom during sex. G stood back, unwilling to enter the office.

Sam whispered, "We talked about this, man, come on." He gave his husband a little push.

"Come on in you two.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion earlier. It was necessary for the next step in your pregnancy."

G eyed him.

"Apparently, as ascertained through blood tests and your insatiable need to have sex, your pheromone levels are off the charts again."

"Yes. That explains exactly how I'm feeling. I forgot…wait a minute…that means…."

"We don't know what it means yet, Callen. I'm guessing through this whole pregnancy. We're blind and following your lead at present."

G pointed to his own chest. "My lead?"

"Yes. Your desires are the indicators for what is needed during this pregnancy.

"With that in mind, I've given you a new suite with a different configuration for equipment in a hot tub room. The suite is twice the size of the last one. Let me show you."

"You expect me to just forgive you for…violating—"

"Come on, man, I told you about this. Drop it already."

"I felt violated. Okay? I mean, we're having sex and suddenly he's in the room filming us and spitting out orders."

"And if you want to keep this pregnancy, things are gonna have to change," Sam said.

"What?"

"I didn't mean to be so blunt with you about this. But he," Sam eyed Linden, "told me it's either dealing with invasiveness or losing the babies."

"Babies?" G glanced at Linden and then back to his husband. "Twins?"

"Looks that way again," Linden said from the seat behind his desk. "Only if we can keep your pregnancy viable."

Tears welled up in G's eyes.

Sam wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled G into him. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before hand. Linden needed us in as natural a position as possible during sex."

"You call it natural to be slammed up against the wall?"

"You wanted it."

"Okay, yes, no, needed it. Damn those pheromones." He wiped his eyes on Sam's shirt.

"I'll take you to your new suite." Linden stood and exited the door. On the opposite side of the penthouse floor, he stopped at one of two doors. He opened double doors into a lounge area the same size as the other suite. Then he opened a second set of double doors to the exercise room. It was twice the size of the first suite. The prominent piece of equipment was the internal massager. Besides that monstrous device, there was a hot tub, free weights, and an indoor/outdoor lap pool. "I've calibrated the machine for the different angles required for sex."

G eyed his husband.

"It appears that you'll require it to be altered as time goes by." Linden exited the exercise room and headed toward the opposite end of the suite. "Here's the bedroom. Everything the same yet slightly bigger with a larger walk-in shower. Better views here on this side which are more private." He started to leave.

"Wait." G came along side him. "I'm…."

"No need to apologize. They'll be further invasions into your privacy I'm afraid as we'll need to adjust the angle of the massager for maximum penetration against your living womb."

"Oh. I…damn. This isn't going to be easy at all. This isn't what I expected right now."

"None of us expected you to be pregnant. Period. It's an adjustment for all of us."

Sam stepped next to G. "And Linden and his team are doing everything to keep up with the newest changes in your body and what it needs to maintain this pregnancy." He slid an arm around his husband's waist and pulled him into his side.

"I know, I know. Damn." G leaned into Sam's side.

"Okay, time for me to leave until your next time you need sex. Then you'll need to get on the internal massager with Sam. Remember you two were the ones who took that machine to a new level of use. We're going to use it like that and then use some unusual means to determine what the device is doing to you on the inside.

"While you two rest, my team and I will set up the equipment in the exercise room."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. More to come soon.**


End file.
